She Left You
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Starts off as an alternative to the scene in 'A Few Good Men' where Elena helps Damon with his shirt. Damon and Elena become friends; as their friendship grows Elena figures out that she can no longer be with Stefan. *DELENA*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a little one shot of an alternative to the scene in 'A Few Good Men' when Elena helps Damon with his shirt. I know it has been done but I just live how sexy Damon looked so I wanted to write this. It is one shot for now…but I may be persuaded to continue if you all enjoy it!! **

"Stefan?" I called as I walked into his bedroom.

"Better." Damon walked over to where I was standing. "Me."

The only thing Damon had on was a pair of black jeans that sat extremely low on his waist. There was no denying that Damon was attractive, he had an amazing body.

"You look um…" I was trying my best not to scan his body with my eyes.

"Dashing, gorgeous…irresistible?" He said as he walked closer to me.

I moved my head back because he was getting a little too close. "Wrecked. You…look…wrecked."

He lifted his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls most eligible bachelors?"

"Huh." I said

"Yup." He said turning around. He walked over to the full length mirror.

"How Are you doing?" I knew he was not doing well; he was drowning himself in whatever alcohol he happened to be drinking,

"Never better." He put his arms through a black shirt. "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. My new found purpose…how can I help people." He began trying to button his shirt.

I must admit I was a little disappointed when he put the shirt on. I am sure the auction would have raked in a hell of a lot more money if he had gone without a shirt.

"I'm just meeting Stefan; we're going to the fundraiser."

Damon turned away from the mirror to face me. "Help a guy out, will ya. I can't…get this." He said as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

I sighed and walked over to him. I grabbed the side of the shirt with the button on it first. I felt my hand graze against his skin. I grabbed the side with the button hole and slowly started to button his shirt. I decided that it would be best to talk about something to distract me and help me to think of something other than his chest.

"So, I found out who my birth mother is." I said smiling.

"Ahhgg who cares." Damon said making a face. I immediately felt the hurt that took over my face. Damon looked into my eyes and I could tell, even though he had seemed like a huge drunk a few seconds ago, that he knew that hurt me. "She left you…she sucks." I continued to stare into his eyes. Damon never sugar coated things…he never lied.

I had almost finished buttoning his shirt but instead of reaching for the last two top buttons I was still hanging onto the bottom of it. I suddenly felt his hand gently brush up against my cheek. He just barely touched me but it made me shiver. My heart started beating faster and my breathing became unsteady. He slowly bent his head down and gently placed a small kiss on my lips. When our lips parted he kept his face close to mine. I honestly didn't think Damon Salvatore was capable of being that gentle. I didn't push him away or slap him or even yell at him instead I moved my head the few inches needed to grab his lips with my own. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me in close to him. I slid my hands under his shirt and moved them to his back. I slowly rubbed his back in small circles. Surprisingly he was the first to break the kiss. He moved his head an appropriate distance from mine and before I could ask what was wrong Stefan walked into the room.

"Stefan. There you are." I said as I walked over to him. He smiled slightly at me.

"Uh, you need a bigger jacket." Damon complained. He was trying to put on what I assumed was Stefan's jacket. "You know that occasional sorority girl might fill you out a little big."

Damon threw the jacket and walked passed Stefan and I Buttoning the last two buttons I had not gotten to. He seemed to have no problem buttoning his shirt up now. Before he left he gave me a look that I couldn't figure out the meaning behind.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to continue with this story…I hope you all continue to enjoy it!! Sorry about all the Stefan and Elena in this chapter lol Also this will probably be the last chapter to use direct dialogue from the show, after this it's all me lol…ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 2**

After Damon left I could feel Stefan's eyes on me. I just knew he wanted to bring up the fact that Damon and I had been a little closer than usual, so to avoid any awkward lie I would have to come up with I spoke first.

"I went to see Trudy Peterson." I could see the concern that washed over his face. "I know, I am sorry. I didn't plan it.

"How was it?" Stefan asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"She has vervain. She knows about vampires Stefan, it can't be a coincidence."

"It isn't." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded photograph. "This is Alaric's wife."

I took the picture from him. "This is her. This is Isobel." I looked down at the photograph; she was beautiful. "He gave this to you?"

"Everything he knows about vampires he knows from her." I looked up to meet his eyes but at that moment he looked down. "He believes." He raised his head to finish his sentence. "That she was killed by one."

"Oh my god." My body became numb and it became difficult to breathe.

"Listen Elena there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him."

"Why?" Why on earth would Stefan ask such a thing of me? I found out a couple weeks ago that I was adopted then I just find out that my birth mother was dead; probably killed by a vampire and now he was telling me that I couldn't speak with my mother's husband about her.

"I know that it is a lot to ask of you but will you do that? For me?"

I didn't answer. I nodded my head slightly. He never answered my question as to why I couldn't speak to Alaric right away. More secrets, it was getting a little ridiculous.

* * *

Stefan had wondered off. I was sitting at a table with Jenna at the fundraiser. We were watching and listening to all the eligible bachelors being introduced.

"Last but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

I looked up and waved to Stefan who was a few feet from us.

"Well I am tough to fit on a card." Damon responded.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh yea, LA, New York. Couple years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus actually. I think…I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you Rick? Yea except I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was…oh she was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? She was…delicious.

I sat there stunned. My eyes began to water. How could he? He just admitted to killing my birthmother. And not only did he admit it; he was rubbing it in…rubbing it in to Alaric…Isobel's husband.

"Are you OK?" Jenna asked looking over at me.

I was trying my hardest to hold back the tears. How would I explain to Jenna why what Damon just said made me cry? "I just need some air." I said barely able to get the words out. I quickly got off my chair and headed for the door.

Once I got outside I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I turned around and saw Stefan.

"Elena."

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?"

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said they never found the body."

"Oh my god." I was really having a hard time breathing now. "Stefan." I couldn't believe he kept another huge thing from me.

"I know I'm sorry I wanted to tell you I just…I wanted to know more."

"I was just feeling sorry for him. Hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid." I can't believe I was kissing him an hour ago. What is wrong with me?

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him but he is already so on edge."

"Why are you protecting him?!" I yelled out of frustration.

"Because, you're not the only one…hoping that he might actually change."

We were both quiet for a few seconds. I looked up into his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man looking in our direction. I shifted my focus to the man. It was the same man I had saw at Trudy's house earlier.

"That man." Stefan turned to look. "I saw that man outside of Trudy's."

"Let's get back inside."

I walked inside and turned the corner I was looking down so I didn't see Damon coming in the opposite direction. Instead of stopping I crashed into him.

"Whoa easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." He said smirking.

"You enjoy that. Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman."

"What? He asked sounding slightly confused.

"Just when I was starting to think there was something redeemable about you."

"Elena." Stefan said shaking his head walking up behind Damon.

Damon turned to look at Stefan. "Am I missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention earlier, when we were talking about my birthmother the one that gave me up." Damon closed his eyes, smirked and nodded slightly. "Her name was Isobel." I paused because I knew if I didn't take a second tears would pour out of my eyes. Damon's smirk quickly disappeared. He looked…upset. I knew he couldn't have known that Isobel was my mother or even that I existed. I knew he had killed people…but it still hurt. "Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

I walked back outside and Stefan followed. "Let's get you home." He said.

We noticed the man from earlier standing a few feet in front of us. Stefan grabbed my arm and pulled me back a little.

"I have a message for you." The man said.

"What?" I asked confused. I had no idea who this man was, what could he possibly have to tell me.

Stefan gently placed his hand protectively on my stomach. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Stop looking." The man said.

"Stop looking for what?"

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Isobel." It came out in a whisper. She wasn't dead. That meant she must have been turned. Damon didn't kill her; he turned her.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?"

"She's alive?" I asked. I needed him to confirm my thoughts. "Does that mean she's a…"

I felt Stefan's body move towards me a bit and he cut me off. "Elena he is under compulsion."

"Do you understand?" The man repeated this time with a little more force.

"Yes I do." I quickly said. I had no idea what he was told to do if I wasn't cooperative so I figured I should be.

"Good." He said in a normal tone. He paused and looked to his right. "I'm done now." He took a step backwards toward the street. Just then a truck drove by and ran him over. I was in shock. He killed himself.

Stefan ran over to the truck and I followed. I noticed the man's cell phone on the ground. I picked it up without Stefan noticing. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Stefan lightly grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crime scene.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**REMEMBER THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE ALL ME…THEY WON'T BE DIRECT DIALOGUE FROM THE SHOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the past to chapters have kind of been a recap on what has happened with a peak into the characters feelings…EXCEPT the kiss that I added in! :-D From now on the story will not follow the show as much as before…ENJOY!!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Stefan and I arrived at my house. He walked me up the porch steps to the front door. I stuck my hands in my coat pocket and fumbled with the cell phone that I had picked up off the ground.

"So… long night." Stefan said breaking our silence.

"Yea." I paused. "I think I am just going to head up to bed and go to sleep."

"Right. Well…I will see you at school tomorrow." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. The moment he pulled away I felt a little guilty about kissing Damon earlier. And even guiltier because a large part of me wanted…needed to kiss him again.

"Good night." I said with a small smile.

"Good night."

I turned, unlocked the door and walked inside my house. I let out a small sigh. Part of me was still angry with Damon but another part of me knew that it wasn't really his fault. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I flipped on the light and saw Damon sitting at the edge of my bed. His head was in his hands and he was staring at the floor. I knew he heard me come in the room but he didn't move. I closed the door and took off my jacket. I threw my jacket on the nearby chair and walked over to Damon.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I didn't kill her." He said as he lifted up his head to look at me.

"I know." I paused and sat beside him on my bed. "Stefan and I saw this man outside the grill and right before he stepped in front of a car to kill himself he told me that Isobel didn't want to see me. Stefan said he was under compulsion." I paused again and looked at my hands that were rested in my lap. "So you turned her." I said. It came out more of a statement then a question.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

That caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to apologize. He meant it though, I could tell by the look in his eyes. He was truly sorry that he had hurt me.

"I know." I paused. I got off the bed and walked over to my jacket. "The man had a cell phone. I grabbed it before Stefan brought me home." I took the phone out of the pocket and walked back over to the bed. I wasn't sure why I was telling him this; I made it a point to take it without even Stefan seeing. "Stefan doesn't know I have it." Damon took the phone from me and flipped it open. He went to the recent call section and scrolled through. I leaned closer to him so I could see the screen. There was only one number that was on the list. "Oh my god. Do you think that is her…do you think that is Isobel?"

Damon turned his head away from the phone so he was looking into my eyes. Our faces were extremely close; like earlier when I was helping him button his shirt. "I don't know."

We stared at each other for a while. Keeping our heads ridiculously close. I could feel his breath on my face and all I could smell was him. It was as if his eyes grabbed my soul and wouldn't let me go. More than anything I wanted to lean in a little closer and grab his lips with mine. It was taking every ounce of self control I had not to give in to temptation.

"I should probably get to bed." I paused finally moving my eyes from his but keeping my head where it was. "School in the morning."

"Right." Damon said. It almost made me giggle that the way he said right and the way Stefan had said it before we said goodnight was almost identical. He slowly stood up from the bed and handed me the phone.

"Thanks for coming over…and for…for apologizing."

He smirked at me. "Are you going to call her?" He asked pointing towards the cell phone.

I looked down at the phone in my hand and was quiet for a minute. "I'm not sure." I looked up at him. "Could you not…tell Stefan about this?" I said waving the phone up at him. "It's just I think he might freak if he knew I was even considering calling her."

"I won't tell him. But just be careful." He walked towards the window and without turning around said "Good night."

Just as he was about to go out the window I stood up from my bed. "Are we just going to pretend that earlier didn't happen?"

Damon slowly turned around and had a smirk on his face. "Well, I guess that is really up to you." And just like that he was gone.

I let out an aggravated sigh. I grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants and a blue tank top and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out I jumped into my bed, under the blankets and grabbed my diary and pen off my night stand.

_Dear Diary,_

_Where to begin…_

_Well I went to see Trudy Peterson today. She was my birth mother's best friend in high school. I could tell she knew more then she was letting on and she tried to get me to drink vervain tea. She knew about vampires but wouldn't come out and say it and would not confirm it when I confronted her. After that I went over to the boarding house to meet Stefan; there was a town fundraiser tonight that we were attending. Stefan wasn't home yet but Damon was and well we kissed. It was an amazing kiss, full of passion and want. We stopped just before Stefan walked in. And if that isn't awkward enough I found out less than an hour ago that my mother is a vampire and Damon is the one that turned her. At first I was upset with Damon. But now I don't know…I know it wasn't his fault and it's not like he even knew I existed back then and he sure as hell didn't know we would be kissing a few hours before I found out. About ten minutes ago I asked Damon if we were just going to pretend like earlier didn't happen {the kiss}. He said it was up to me. Honestly I have no idea what to do. All of this is just happening so fast and I still love Stefan, I could never hurt him, well more than I already have by kissing his brother. But all I can think about is how I felt when I kissed Damon._

I closed my diary and put it back on the night stand along with my pen. I picked up the man's cell phone and opened it. I stared at the only number that was on the recent call list. More than anything I wanted to call the number. But I am not sure I was strong enough. The man had said Isobel didn't want to see me and I really don't think I could handle hearing that directly from her. I shut the phone and placed it next to my diary.

My alarm went off the next morning. I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the shower and brushed my teeth while the water warmed up. I stripped down and got in the shower. After my shower I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body. I walked into my room and picked out a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve v-neck top. After getting dressed I went back in the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

When I arrived at school Stefan was waiting by my locker. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I smiled. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

I put the books I didn't need in my locker and walked to class with Stefan. The day dragged. School just felt so useless with everything else that had been happening in my crazy life. The last bell of the day finally rang and I headed to my locker. I exchanged the books I was holding for the ones I needed to bring home. When I closed my locker Stefan was standing there.

"So, did you want to go see a movie or something…you know normal?"

"Actually, I have a load of homework I have to catch up on so I was just going to go home, if you don't mind."

"No, that is fine. Maybe we can do an afternoon of normality tomorrow." He said smiling.

"Yea, sure." I said forcing a smile.

Stefan walked me to my car and kissed me goodbye. I threw my books on the passenger seat and headed home. I walked in my house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and grabbed the man's cell phone. I decided I was going to do it, I was going to call the number. But I really didn't want to do it alone. Stefan didn't know and I didn't want to tell him about the phone. To be honest I think he knew a little more about the whole Isobel thing then he was telling me but I would have to deal with that later. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts until I got to Damon. I hit the call button and brought the phone up to my ear.

"How may I help you Elena?" Damon said answering the phone. I knew he was smirking even though I couldn't see him.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS WERE ON THIS CHAPTER…REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait…hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**Stefan didn't know and I didn't want to tell him about the phone. To be honest I think he knew a little more about the whole Isobel thing then he was telling me but I would have to deal with that later. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts until I got to Damon. I hit the call button and brought the phone up to my ear.**_

"_**How may I help you Elena?" Damon said answering the phone. I knew he was smirking even though I couldn't see him.**_

**Chapter 4**

"Hi Damon. I need a favor."

"Hmmm a favor?"

"I decided to call Isobel, well the number that may be Isobel…I was wondering if you would come over while I do it." It was silent on the line. A few seconds later there was a slight tapping at my window. I walked over and saw Damon outside. I opened the window and stepped back so he could enter. "Wow that was fast." I said half laughing.

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that." He said smirking. I laughed and sat on my bed holding the man's cell phone. "So you are really going to call huh?" Damon walked to the other side of the bed and layed down leaning against the headboard. He looked extremely comfortable and I had to hold back a smile.

I let out a sigh and looked down at the phone. "Yea." I said softly. I flipped open the phone and went straight to the only number in it. "Well here goes nothing." I said as I hit the call button and brought the phone to my ear.

It rang three times before a women answered. "Was there a problem?" I said nothing. "Hello?" The women said.

"Isobel?" I barely got out.

"Who is this?" She asked with a slight sigh in her voice.

"It's Elena."

"Ah Elena. You don't listen very well do you?"

"Look I know for whatever reason you didn't want to see me but…"

She cut me off mid sentence. "OK. You want to meet me that bad…fine. Meet me at that local restaurant…The Grill in about an hour. But come alone." She hung up before I could respond.

I slowly brought the phone down from my ear and looked at Damon.

"You are not going alone to meet her."

"But she said…"

"I don't care what she said. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. "I am going with you or…I just won't let you leave the house." He said smirking.

"Damon, I don't want there to be trouble."

"Well that is why I am going." I gave him a look and he smirked back. "Elena, I am over a hundred years older than her and plus because of our blood bond it would be difficult for her to even harm me." I looked away from him. It still bothered me that he had been the one to turn her. He gently grabbed the sides of my head with his hands and made me look into his eyes. "Don't worry."

"Maybe you should wait in the car." I said turning to face Damon. He took his eyes off the road for a second and gave me a not a chance look. I let out a sigh. "It's not like you wouldn't be able to hear the whole conversation." I said more to myself then to him.

Damon pulled into one of the vacant parking spaces at The Grill. I sat and stared at the entrance for a minute until Damon spoke and broke my trance.

"Are you ready?" I turned to look at him. My heart began to beat faster and I knew he could hear it. He reached his hand over to mine and squeezed it. "It will be fine. I will be at your side the entire time."

I gave him a small smile. We both got out of the car and headed inside.

Once we were inside I leaned in to Damon and whispered "Is she here?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

We walked over to an empty booth. I got in and Damon got in next to me. He didn't stop looking around the room.

"You are making me anxious." I whispered.

He turned to look at me. "Sorry." He whispered back with a smirk.

"Hello Elena." I jumped and looked up. It was Isobel. "And Damon. What a surprise. I thought I told you to come alone." Isobel took a seat directly across from us.

"I don't trust you." Damon said locking his gaze on Isobel.

Isobel turned to direct her attention on me. "Why did you bring Damon? I thought you were with Stefan. Or do you enjoy them both…like Katherine?"

Damon reached over and grabbed Isobel's arm and began to twist it.

"Damon." I said quietly at I placed my hand on his arm. He let go of Isobel but was still tense. "Damon is here because he is my friend…and he wouldn't allow me to come alone."

"How sweet." Isobel said in a mocking tone as she turned her head to glance at Damon.

"Who is my father?" I blurted out. I didn't know how long she would stay so I had to try to get some answers out of her.

"That is unimportant." Isobel answered me.

I let out an aggravated sigh. "Are you planning on telling me anything?"

"I actually need something from you." She paused. "I know Damon has Jonathan Gilbert's invention." She said as if Damon was not sitting right next to me. "I want it."

"You can go to hell." Damon growled.

"If I don't get it I will start killing people in this town…starting with your brother, Jeremy."

My heart rate began to pick up again. I couldn't let anything happen to Jeremy and the rest of the town. But I knew that invention was dangerous to all vampires and I didn't want anything to happen to Damon, Stefan or Anna.

"What do you even want with it?" Damon asked.

"I personally don't want anything with it; I am just doing what I am asked."

"Asked by whom?" Damon was getting annoyed.

"Katherine." Isobel said smiling.

The name sent a cold shiver through my entire body. I didn't think it was possible for Damon to tense up anymore then he was but he did. Damon gently grabbed my hand and stood up tugging me behind him. Before we left Damon leaned over towards Isobel and whispered just loud enough for the three of us to hear.

"You do not come to my town and threaten people I care about. If Katherine wants something from me then you can tell that little bitch to come get it herself."

I followed close behind Damon all the way to the car. He didn't let go of my hand until he had unlocked my door and I was safely inside the car. The car ride back to my house was silent. I could tell Damon was in deep thought and I didn't want to disturb whatever plan he was formulating in his head. He pulled into my driveway and I un clicked my seatbelt. I turned to face him and waited a few seconds before I spoke.

"Would you mind staying for a while? Jenna and Jeremy are not home and I really don't want to be alone right now."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N – Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I have just gotten obsessed with Lost and have started watching it from Season 1 (and I must say I am a total **__**SKATE **__**fan!) If anyone has any ideas for a SKATE fic send them to me and I will try one!**_

**But anyway I won't neglect my updates anymore! ENJOY!**

_**PREVIOUSLY**__**:**_

_**I followed close behind Damon all the way to the car. He didn't let go of my hand until he had unlocked my door and I was safely inside the car. The car ride back to my house was silent. I could tell Damon was in deep thought and I didn't want to disturb whatever plan he was formulating in his head. He pulled into my driveway and I un clicked my seatbelt. I turned to face him and waited a few seconds before I spoke.**_

"_**Would you mind staying for a while? Jenna and Jeremy are not home and I really don't want to be alone right now."**_

**Chapter 5**

"I can call Stefan for you, if you want."

"No. Thank you though." I really didn't want to have to explain everything to Stefan. I just wanted someone there and not feel obligated to talk. "If you have plans…"

Damon turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "No. I'll stay."

A small smiled crossed my face and before I knew it he was at my door opening it. Damon and I walked in my house and up to my room. He sat at the edge of my bed.

"I am just going to change into my pajamas." I said as I grabbed some clothes from my dresser draw. I walked into the bathroom and took off my jeans, shirt and underwear. I put on a light purple tank top and a pair of black terry cloth shorts. When I walked back into my room Damon was leaning against the headboard of my bed with his feet stretched out in front of him; his shoes were on the floor in front of the bed.

"Hmmm when you said pajamas I was hoping that was code for…birthday suit." He said smirking.

"Haha." I said with a small smile. I climbed onto my bed and sat on my knees facing Damon. My face fell a little. "So what are we going to do?" I asked softly.

Damon let out a sigh and looked away from me. "I don't know."

I was quiet for a few minutes before I spoke. "Maybe I could have Bonnie…I don't know remove the spell. You know kind of deactivate the thing."

"Think about that." Damon said turning towards me. "You really think Bonnie would deactivate a device that would protect humans from vampires?"

"She is my friend, and she wouldn't want to see me hurt." I looked down at my knees. "And something happening to you or Stefan would hurt me." I said quietly.

"I am not exactly on Bonnie's good side right now. I highly doubt she would help if in any way it helped me out."

"Well I will call her in the morning. But she is my friend Damon and she wouldn't want to see the people I care about get hurt."

Damon smirked. "So you care about me?" He said lifting his right eyebrow. I smiled at him and got off the bed to push the blankets back. I crawled back into bed and layed down pulling the blankets around me. I turned on my side to face Damon. He looked down at me. "You know you are going to have to tell Stefan about all of this."

"I thought you could tell him…you know over some nice brotherly bonding." I said with a small smile.

"Have you met us?" He said cocking his head to the side.

I laughed and sat up. I leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." I whispered. I layed back down and pulled the blankets closer.

"For what?" He asked softly.

"For coming with me tonight." I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip. "It really meant a lot to me."

He just stared into my eyes for a few seconds before responding. "Yea, don't mention it."

"Goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Elena!" I heard my aunt Jenna call while knocking on my door.

I opened my eyes and streatched out a little before answering. "Yea."

"Are you OK you have been asleep for a while."

I looked over at my clock and it was almost noon. I also noticed Damon was no longer there.

"I am fine. Just a little headache. I am getting up now."

"OK." Aunt Jenna responded. I heard her walk down the stairs.

I sighed and dropped myself back down on top of my pillow. I turned my head and noticed a folded piece of paper on top of the pillow next to me. I grabbed it, unfolded it and began reading.

_Elena,_

_I didn't want to wake you. Call me when you are up, we should tell Stefan before you talk with Bonnie._

_-The Person You Care About_

_D._

I smiled to myself and pulled myself out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I blow dried my hair and did my make-up. I walked back into my room and grabbed my phone before sitting on my bed. I scrolled through my contacts and when I came to Damon I hit the call button. After one ring Damon picked up.

"Yes?" He answered in his normal cocky tone.

"Hey…so, I am up…"

"Hmmm so you are. I will be there in a minute." The line went dead and I tossed my phone next to me on the bed. I stood up to go open the window since I knew he would be knocking any second. Just as I opened it he appeared as if out of thin air. I gasped and jumped a little. I don't think I would ever get used to that. I stepped aside so he could come in. "Well good morning sunshine…or should I say afternoon."

"Long day yesterday…I was tired." I explained.

"Understandable." He said as he made his way to my bed. He plopped himself down and leaned against the heardboard.

I looked down at the ground. "He is going to be mad that I didn't tell him right away." I said quietly.

"He'll get over it."

I let out a sigh. "OK. Well no need to put it off even longer. I will go tell him now."

"Ok." He said as he stood up. "Let's go. I will meet you in your car." He said just before he jumped out the window.

I made my way downstairs.

"Aunt Jenna, I am heading over to Stefan's house." I called out.

Aunt Jenna appeared in the kitchen doorway. "OK. Be careful!"

I walked outside and towards my car where Damon was waiting in the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're you doing?" I asked as I opened the door on the passenger side.

"I told you I would wait for you in your car." He said with a smirk.

"Yes _my_ car. Meaning I drive."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just get in. I already have the seat adjusted."

I stared at him for a few seconds later and sighed. "Fine."

When he pulled up into the driveway my heart started beating faster. Damon shut the car off and turned towards me.

"Hey, calm down. OK? It's going to be fine."

I let a small smile appear on my face and nodded slightly.

We walked into the house and I tried my best to stay calm. Stefan was going to be mad, that was inevitable. But it was my choice to keep this from him so I had to deal with the consequences now.

"Is he home?" I asked Damon as I looked around a seemingly empty house.

"He is in his room." Damon said nodding towards the stairs.

I climbed the stairs; Damon a few steps behind me. I knocked on Stefan's door.

"Come in." Stefan called from inside. I took a deep breath. I felt Damon's hand gently rub my back for a second. I turned the knob and walked into Stefan's room. "Elena. Hi." He said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi Stefan. I need to talk to you."

"Is everything OK." He said moving his eyes towards Damon.

"Look Stefan…I met with Isobel." I blurted out.

"What?" He exclaimed shooting his eyes back to me. "Elena…"

I cut him off. "Stefan, I had to meet her."

"Elena, do you know how dangerous it was to meet with her alone?"

I dropped my eyes from his and was quiet for a few seconds. "I...didn't exactly go… alone." I said quietly. "Damon came with me." I lifted my head up to look at Stefan but he was staring at Damon; his eyes filled with rage. "Stefan, don't be mad at Damon. I asked him to come with me."

"Why?" Stefan asked through his teeth. His eyes still on Damon.

"Because I knew you would have tried to talk me out of meeting her. Look Stefan there is more. She wants Jonathan Gilbert's invention. And if she doesn't get it she is planning on going on a killing spree. I am going to go talk with Bonnie about maybe removing the original spell so it would be harmless to vampires…"

"Fine. Let's go. I will take you over to Bonnie's." Stefan said. I could tell he was still hurt and very angry. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door of his room.

"I want Damon to come too."

Stefan slowly turned around. "Why?"

"Because this concerns him too."

Stefan didn't say a word he just turned around and headed down the stairs.

"See that wasn't so bad." Damon whispered.

I rolled my eyes and held back a smile. I loved that no matter how horrible the circumstance Damon found a way to lighten the mood.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**A/N I realized I never explained how Damon and Elena knew what the device did (kills vampires). So, sorry if that confused everyone! Let's just say that Elena recognized it from when she and Bonnie were flipping through her book…. Sorry again! ENJOY the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

The three of us piled into my car. I drove, Stefan sat in the passenger seat and Damon was in the back seat. When I would look in my rearview mirror Damon would be making faces at me and/or waving. When we were about halfway to Bonnie's I realized that I didn't remind Damon to bring the device.

"Damon you brought the device right?"

"Uh Oh my god!" He said covering his mouth trying to seem like he had forgotten it. "Of course I have it." He said rolling his eyes as if he was insulted that I thought he could have forgotten it.

I looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled slightly and shook my head. From the corner of my eye I could see Stefan looking at our little silent exchange and the smile quickly faded from my lips. I parked the car in front of Bonnie's house; before we got out I thought it best to make some kind of game plan.

"I think I should do all the talking." I said looking back and forth between Damon and Stefan.

"OK." Stefan said.

Damon just nodded his head.

"OK. Let's go." I said letting out a small sigh.

We all walked up to the front door and I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Bonnie opened the door.

"Hi Elena." Bonnie said. Her gaze drifted to Damon and Stefan then back to me as if asking what was going on.

"Hey Bonnie. Can we talk to you?"

"I am not inviting him in the house." Bonnie said as she gestured towards Damon.

"Well can you come outside then? We can talk on the patio in the backyard." I wasn't going to try to convince her to allow Damon in; it would be hard enough to convince her to deactivate the device.

Bonnie sighed and finally said "Fine." The four of us walked to Bonnie's backyard and all grabbed seats around her table on the patio. "So what do you need?" I looked at her shocked; how did she know that we needed something from her? "Look it isn't every day you come to my house with two vampires, I know something has to be up."

"I met my birth mother."

"Oh my god Elena, how was it? What is she like?"

I let out a fake laugh. "Well…she is…she is a vampire." I decided not to get into the how since I needed her to be in a good mind set when it came to Damon.

"Wow." Was all Bonnie could say.

"Yea, and…well she wants something from us. Well technically she wants something from Damon." I said glancing at Damon. "She wants the piece of Jon Gilbert's invention that Pearl gave to Damon and if she doesn't get it she will start killing people in town."

"I don't understand, if Damon has it why don't you ask him to give it to her." She said glaring at Damon.

"Because Bonnie, the invention…when used…kills vampires." I paused and Bonnie turned from Damon to look back at me. "We are here to ask you to remove the original spell so we can give the invention to Isobel and Damon, Stefan and Anna will all be safe."

"Elena, I don't know about this…"

"Please Bonnie. You know how much I care about Damon and Stefan." I felt Stefan turn his head quickly to look at me; like he was surprised I just openly admitted I care about Damon. "And you know how much Jeremy cares about Anna. I would be devastated if anything happened to any of them." I said in a pleading tone.

"When do I have to decide by?"

"Well, Isobel didn't really give us a time, but as soon as possible. She said she was going to go after Jeremy first." I said looking down at the ground."

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess today could have gone a lot worse. I went with Damon and Stefan to talk with Bonnie about removing the original spell from the device. She didn't give us a straight answer. I can understand where she is coming from and why she has second thoughts about helping me; vampires can be very dangerous. With everything else going on I almost have not had a chance to think of the kiss with Damon…almost._

"You know you should really lock your window."

I jumped, turned around and grabbed my chest. "Damon! What the hell!"

"Well that is a charming greeting." He said with a smirk.

I climbed off my bed and walked over to close the window. I just realized what I was wearing, a purple tank top that ended about two and a half inches before my short black shorts began. "What do you want Damon?" I asked as I went to sit back down on my bed. I pulled the blankets over my legs and Damon sat at the end of my bed.

"I just wanted to see if Bonnie had called you yet?"

"Um…no. You were there…you know she is coming by in the morning to talk some more." I paused. Damon looked away from me and stared towards my window. "Damon what's wrong?" I asked in a more worried tone.

Damon was quiet. The only sound you could hear was the rain outside. After a little while he reached inside the pocket in his leather jacket and pulled out the device. "Here." He said as he handed it to me.

"Why are you giving this to me? Bonnie hasn't agreed to deactivate it yet."

"I know. I want you to give it to Isobel no matter what."

"Damon." I pushed the blankets off me and sat on my knees closer to Damon. "I can't do that."

Damon looked at me with the most serious face I have seen on him; even more serious than the time we were formulating our rescue plan for Stefan. "Yes you can." He said sternly. "If Bonnie refuses to help I will leave town, I am sure I can convince Stefan to join me. We will have a better chance of not being found by Katherine or whoever is planning on using that device."

"Damon if she refuses we will think of something else." I was starting to panic. "You and Stefan are over a hundred years older than Isobel…" I trailed off, my eyes never leaving Damon.

"If she is telling the truth about working for Katherine it may be next to impossible to stop her from killing anyone. She is a hell of a lot stronger than me and Stefan."

I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath in. Tears were starting to build in my eyes but I fought to keep them from running down my cheek. "I won't do it Damon." I held the device out in front of him. Damon stood up halfway ignoring my hand that was holding the device but I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back down. Even though he could have easily gotten out of my grip and continued getting up he sat back down. I kept my hand on his arm and shoved the device back in the pocket of his leather jacket. I brought my hand up to the side of his face and gently rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "Bonnie will agree, so this is just unnecessary." A few tears rolled down my cheek.

There was a big crash of thunder and I jumped slightly, and instinctively moved as close as I could to Damon. He let out a small laugh and looked over at me. "Are you scared of thunder?" He asked with a smirk. I was glad to see the old Damon shine through.

I rolled my eyes and then there was another crash of thunder. I buried my head in Damon's shoulder for a second then lifted it up. "Fine! So what if I am?"

"I just find it funny that you have no problem when it comes to vampires but you are scared of some thunder." He smirked. "You know your chances, especially in this town are extremely higher to be killed by a vampire then to be struck by lightning." I smiled slightly and looked down at my hands. "Come on." He said as he lightly slapped my leg.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Get some pants and shoes on." He said standing up and walking towards the window.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we are going to go for a walk."

"Are you insane? Have you noticed the weather."

"The thunder and lightning is done and isn't cold."

"Yea well it is still pouring rain."

"Are you coming or not?" He asked with a smirk.

I smiled and walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. "Give me a minute." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I took off my shorts and slid into my jeans. I walked back into my room and sat on my bed to put on my sneakers. "OK. All set." I said standing up.

"Great. Let's go." Damon said as he opens the window.

"Wait. You don't expect me to…"

"To…what?"

"To go out the window…I will break my neck."

"I'll catch you."

"Damon." I said in an unsure tone.

"I promise. I won't let you get hurt." He said softly as he put his hand on my cheek.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! This chapter was hard but fun to write…I know a lot of people have high expectations when it comes to rain scenes (I know I always do when I read stories) so I hope that I lived up to all of those expectations and everyone enjoys it!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**Great. Let's go." Damon said as he opens the window.**_

"_**Wait. You don't expect me to…"**_

"_**To…what?"**_

"_**To go out the window…I will break my neck."**_

"_**I'll catch you."**_

"_**Damon." I said in an unsure tone.**_

"_**I promise. I won't let you get hurt." He said softly as he put his hand on my cheek.**_

**Chapter 7**

Before I knew it Damon had dissapeared. I walked over towards the window and stepped out on to the roof. The rain poured over my skin and for a second I thought about going to grab a hoodie to throw over my tank top but decided against it. I closed my window and looked out over the edge of the roof. Damon was standing directly below with a slight smirk on his face.

"Are you ready?" I asked. It was just above a whisper but I knew he would be able to hear me.

He nodded his head. I took a deep breath in, closed my eyes and jumped.

"You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes slowly and looked up to him smirking at me. Water was dripping down his face from his hair, and there were several rain drops on his eyelashes and lips. He leaned his head down and whispered in my ear. "I told you I would catch you." Damon gently placed me on the ground right next to him.

"I wouldn't have jumped if I didn't trust you." I said. The rain slowed down quite a bit. It was more than a sprinkle but it was no longer coming down in sheets. "So where to?"

"Do we _need_ a destination?" He asked lifting up his right eyebrow.

I smiled slightly. "No. But we do need a direction to go in."

"Hmmm…left."

We walked for about five minutes in silence until we came to the edge of the woods. I stopped short but Damon continued walking until he noticed I had stopped. He turned around to face me.

"Really Damon?" The woods!"

"Elena, did you forget that you are accompanied by a vampire?" He paused and walked back towards me. "Nothing is going to happen to you. Come on." He grabbed my hand with his and gently pulled me forward. Not letting go of Damon's hand I followed him into the woods.

We walked for about ten minutes. We came to a big rock and Damon let go of my hand and climbed up it to sit down. I followed him but slipped and cut the palm of my hand. "Ow! Crap!"

"Are you OK?" Damon asked quickly looking over at me.

"Yea, I am fine." I said in an aggravated tone. "Just clumsy me…" I sat down next to Damon on the rock. "Ooo sorry it's bleeding." I said and started to move away from him.

He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Unlike my little brother, I can control myself." He said with a smirk. "Let me see." He said holding out his hand. I slowly placed my hand on top of his. He looked down at the cut and then looked up into my eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"I already told you that I did." I said in a soft voice.

He raised my hand up to his mouth. My heart started beating faster but honestly I wasn't scared. I knew Damon would never do anything to purposely hurt me. I said I trusted him and I meant that. He gently licked the blood off the palm of my hand. I felt a shiver run through my body when his tongue touched my skin. He slowly ran his tongue over the cut once more.

"My saliva will heel it." He said as he slowly placed my hand on top of my leg. Damon slid his arms out of his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Here. Your hand was freezing."

"Thanks." I said looking away from him. Damon put his hands behind his head and layed back. "Comfortable?" I asked looking back at him.

"Very." He said smirking. "Join me?"

I just stared at him for a few seconds, I guess trying to make up my mind what to do. I turned myself to the side and layed down with my head on his stomach. I felt his eyes on my but he said nothing. I closed my eyes so the rain drops wouldn't drop in. We were both quiet for what seemed like forever until I broke the silence. "Why do you think Isobel left me?"

I felt his stomach muscles tighten so I assumed he lifted his head up. "What?" He asked probably thinking he misheard me.

I turned my head and opened my eyes to look at him. "Why do you think Isobel left me?" I repeated.

Damon sighed and dropped his eyes down. "Elena, she was young, stupid. Don't worry about it. Don't even waste your time thinking of her." He paused. "I don't waste my time thinking about mine."

I was quiet for a minute thinking about the last part of what he said. "Wait, what?" I asked sitting up.

"Nevermind." Damon said quickly as he layed himself back down.

"Damon." I slid myself up so I was closer to his head. "Please, tell me."

Damon was quiet for a few seconds tho it seemed longer. He let out a sigh and sat up. "My mother left me when I was five."

"But Stefan…" Stefan had told me their mother died giving birth to him, and I knew that Damon was six years older then Stefan so it didn't make sense.

"My mother took off when I was five. My father met someone about a month later and she became pregnant. They were married right away because that is how it was done back then. She became my new mother, she was loving caring, protected me from the crap my dad gave me…I loved her." His voice cracked slightly. "Nine months later Stefan was born and she died."

I continued to stare into his eyes. "So you and Stefan are…" I trailed off. I was in shock, why had Stefan not told me this.

"Half brothers." He said finishing my sentence.

This time it was my turn to be quiet for a few seconds. I tried to wipe the look of shock from my face. "Sorry, Stefan never told me."

"That's because he doesn't know." The rain began to pick up again. I didn't know what to say to him. I knew it was hard for him to open up like that to me, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was reliving all that pain again. I leaned over towards Damon and wrapped my arms around him pulling him in for a hug. It took him a few seconds but he finally responded and wrapped his arms around me. "Come on." He said as he pulled away from me.

Damon stood up on the rock and jumped to the ground. I looked at him nervously; I didn't want to fall again. He put out his hand, I grabbed it and he helped me down. I reached the ground and turned to look at him. "Thanks." I said softly. He smirked and began walking deeper into the woods; still holding unto his hand I followed. My pants were pretty much soaked and it was getting colder so I was thankful Damon gave me his jacket before. Damon's white t-shit clung to his body revealing the muscles in his chest and stomach. I pulled my body closer to Damon so we were touching. "This is fun, thanks for making me come." I said looking up at him. He looked at me and smirked then turned his attention back to the woods in front of us. We came to a small waterfall, I had lived in Mystic Falls my entire life and I had never known this existed. "Wow" was all I said. Just then we heard a big bang; the thunder started up again. "Great." I mumbled pushing myself even closer to Damon.

"Come on, there is a cave behind the waterfall."

We walked over to the small ledge that led to the waterfall. Damon tightened his grip on my hand and led the way on the ledge. We ran under the waterfall and into the cave behind it.

"Nothing lives in here, right?" I asked once we were inside. Damon had let go of my hand but I still stayed very close by.

Damon let out a small laugh. "No." He simply said.

"So how did you find this place?" I asked looking around.

"I found it back before I turned."

"So you used to come here with Katherine." I said as more of a statement then a question. I am not sure why but the thought of him and Katherine doing something like what we had been doing made me…furious.

"No." I waited for him to elaborate but he didn't.

"You know, I can go with you when you tell Stefan about your mom."

"And what makes you think I ever plan on telling him?" He said turning his body towards me.

"Damon, be serious."

"I am. It's been over a hundred and forty-five years, why tell him now?"

"You're not the type to keep secrets, so why keep this?"

"It's no one's business but my own." He said looking away from me.

"But you told me." I said softly. He turned to look at me for a few seconds then turned his head away again, not saying a word. The rain outside was really coming down. The thunder was loud and the lightning was lighting up the entire cave. He began to walk away but I grabbed his arm to stop him, well to let him know I wanted him to stop. "I'm sorry. It's your business if you want him to know or not. I just…I wanted to let you know that I am here for you…if you need _anything_.

Damon continued to stare into my eyes and I continued to stare back into his. His face was still dripping with rain drops. The ones caught on his eyelashes somehow made his eyes even bluer. He brought his right hand up to my cheek and began to lean in closer. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and backed his head away to look into my eyes again. It seemed like he was searching in my eyes for something. A few seconds later he leaned in again and this time I kissed back. He moved his left hand under his jacket that I was wearing and placed it on my hip. I felt his wet skin on mine in between where my shirt ended and pants began. I wanted him closer so I grabbed a fistful of his shirt with my hand, pulled him into me and backed us against the wall of the cave. Just then my cell phone started ringing. It was like the sound brought us back to reality. Damon immediately broke the kiss and took a few steps away from me. I pulled out my cellphone and looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hi Stefan." I said slightly out of breath.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so happy I received a lot of positive reviews on the last chapter! Thanks everyone!**

**I had a bit of a writer's block when it came to all my DELENA stories so today I put on my DELENA playlist and watched all my DELENA scenes videos and it really helped me finish this chapter! ENJOY!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**I wanted him closer so I grabbed a fistful of his shirt with my hand, pulled him into me and backed us against the wall of the cave. Just then my cell phone started ringing. It was like the sound brought us back to reality. Damon immediately broke the kiss and took a few steps away from me. I pulled out my cellphone and looked at the caller ID before answering it.**_

"_**Hi Stefan." I said slightly out of breath.**_

**Chapter 8**

"Hey, where are you? I came by your house to talk and your room was empty."

My eyes looked in Damon's direction. He was walking deeper into the cave and I could barely make him out through the darkness. "Um, I am taking a walk…with Damon."

"At this time of night? And in this weather?" I could tell he was upset and hurt but he was trying to keep himself in control. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I am fine." I hated that he always assumed the worst when I was with Damon. "I just needed to clear my head. We will probably head back soon."

"You could have called me." He said. I didn't know if he was even trying to hide the hurt in his voice anymore but it was pretty obvious he wasn't too happy about me and Damon's outing.

"Look Stefan I will call you in the morning. I am just going to head to bed when I get home. OK?"

"I love you."

The words broke my heart. How could I betray him like I had; just seconds ago I was kissing his brother and now he was waiting for me to tell him that I loved him. I let out a small sigh; I prayed he didn't hear it. "Love you too." I said before hanging up. It was the truth I did love him, but I also had all these…feelings for Damon and I wasn't sure what they meant. I shoved my cell in the pocket of Damon's jacket.

"So, you ready to leave." Damon said in more of a statement then a question. He turned around and started heading towards the running water at the caves entrance.

"Wait." I said as I gently grabbed his right arm with my hand.

Damon turned slowly to face me. He brought his left hand to my face and placed it gently on my cheek. He locked his intense blue eyes on mine. "You shouldn't be with _him_." He said softly. I let out a small breath and closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them Damon was still staring into mine, a few tears fell from my eyes and Damon wiped them away with his thumb. "Come on, let's get you back home."

We made our way out of the cave, the rain was still coming down pretty hard and the thunder and lightning had not let up. Damon grabbed my hand; I knew he could tell that I was quickly becoming terrified because of the thunder. We walked back to my house without talking.

"How am I supposed to get back inside?" I said half laughing.

"The tree." Damon said pointing up. I looked up at the tree then back to Damon with an unsure expression. "Come on." Damon said rolling his eyes.

I followed him over to the base of the tree. He lifted me up and followed behind me as I climbed. He reached up and placed his hand on my hip to give me some sense of security. When I reached my window I leaned forward and pushed it open. Damon swung around me and jumped inside first so he could help me in.

"Thanks." I said. I tried my best no to make any noise. I didn't really succeed but I hoped that it wasn't loud enough to wake Jeremy or Jenna.

"No problem." He said. He started walking back towards the window.

"You can stay for a little while if you want."

He turned to face me and gestured to his clothes. "I am a little wet." He said smirking.

I laughed. "I can grab some of Jeremy's clothes for you to borrow." He didn't say anything in response; he just nodded his head slightly. "I will be right back." As quietly as I could I made way to Jeremy's room. Luckily his door was open so I snuck in and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt from his dresser and quickly went back to my room. "Here you go." I said tossing the clothes on my bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of purple pajama pants and a black tank top. "I'll go change in the bathroom you can change out here." I headed straight to the bathroom to change.

I took off Damon's jacket and hung it on a hanger on the shower rod. I peeled off all my wet clothes and tossed them into the tub; I would wash them in the morning. I grabbed a towel off the rack and dried myself. Then I thought I should have given Damon a towel. I slid on my pajama pants and my tank top then opened the bathroom door and threw a towel into my room. "Here is a towel to dry off with." I called out in a half whisper. I closed the bathroom door again and ran a comb through my hair before putting it up in a messy bun.

I walked back into my room. Damon was sitting at the edge of my bed. He was all dry except for his hair which was still a little damp. "Cute pajamas." He said pointing to my pajama pants which had cupcakes on them.

"Thanks." I said. I pulled the blankets back and crawled into bed pulling the blankets close to me. "It's cold." I said shaking slightly. Damon smirked and I let a small smile cross my lips. I looked down at my hand that had previously had a cut on it from falling on the rock. "Look, not even a scar, can't even tell there was anything there." I said holding up my palm to show Damon.

"And you are surprised by this?" Damon asked cocking one of his eyebrows.

"No." I said turning my palm back around. I lightly rubbed my thumb on the place where the cut had been. "Just grateful." It was quiet between us for a while; until there was a crash from outside my window. I jumped. "What the hell was that?"

Damon started to stand up from the edge of the bed. "Be right back."

"No." I said as I reached up and pulled down on his arm.

He sat back down on the edge of the bed and looked at me with an 'are you serious' face. "Elena, I am a vampire, remember?" He said sarcastically.

"Yea, well you were a vampire when we were in Atlanta and you were getting your ass kicked until I stepped in and saved you." I said with a small smile.

"How long are you going to throw that in my face?" He said with a smirk.

I laid myself down and let out a quiet laugh. "For as long as I live."

Next thing I knew Damon was laying down on the other side of my bed. "And how long is that going to be?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Well has my little brother asked you to join the creatures of the dark yet?" He asked turning his head towards me.

I turned my head so I was facing him. "I don't think Stefan wants me to be a vampire." Our faces were incredibly close and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"And what about you?"

I was quiet for a few seconds then turned my head away from Damon and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know. If it was reversed, and I was a vampire; I would definitely want the person I loved to turn. I don't think I could bare losing them when there was something I could do to keep them with me forever." I turned back to look at Damon. "But I guess I am just selfish like that."

"That's not selfish." He turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. I turned myself on my side not taking my eyes off of him. "I thought that is the reason Katherine wanted to turn me but…that obviously wasn't the reason." He said in a softer voice.

He had been opening up to me so much; first with the truth about his mom and now openly talking about Katherine. I reached my hand over and placed it on top of his. I lightly drew small circles with my thumb along the tops of his fingers.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – In my world of this story Stefan and Elena have not had sex. Reasons will be explained in the following chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! The beginning of this chapter actually came to me during a dream! Hope you enjoy it!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**That's not selfish." He turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. I turned myself on my side not taking my eyes off of him. "I thought that is the reason Katherine wanted to turn me but…that obviously wasn't the reason." He said in a softer voice.**_

_**He had been opening up to me so much; first with the truth about his mom and now openly talking about Katherine. I reached my hand over and placed it on top of his. I lightly drew small circles with my thumb along the tops of his fingers.**_

**Chapter 9**

"What do you think?" I asked softly.

He was quiet for a few seconds. "I think you should decide yourself."

"I know." I said rolling my eyes. "But if _you_ fell in love…with a human." I paused and shifted my eyes from my hand on his up to his eyes. "Would you want her to turn?"

He shifted his eyes to almost a blank stare out into space. After a few seconds he finally spoke. "I would want her by my side forever." He paused. "I would want it to be her choice to be with me forever; although sitting by and watching the women I love age and die doesn't sound like something I could bare to do."

We were both quiet for a few minutes; but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. I placed my elbow on my pillow and propped my head up. "Tell me about your mom. What did she look like?"

"Which mom?" He asked.

"Both." I said.

"Well, my birth mom had dark hair; almost black. It was long and curly. She had gorgeous blue eyes."

"I bet you have her eyes."

"Are you saying I have gorgeous eyes?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "She had an amazing voice; she used to sing to me at night before I would go to sleep." He paused. "Stefan's mom had lighter hair and it was a bit shorter. She had light brown sometimes green eyes. She was such a sweet women; after I told her that my mom used to sing to me at night before bed…she sang to me every night after tucking me in.

"Do you know why your birth mom left?" I asked softly.

"No, my father didn't like to talk about her. I am guessing it was because of me since he hated me after she left." He said looking down at his hands.

"I doubt she left because of you. It was wrong of him to take it out on you but you probably reminded your dad too much of your mom. " I paused. "Did you inherit your mom's voice?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Damon let out a small laugh. "No." He said sitting up. He turned so he was facing me.

I sat up. Our faces were incredibly close once again. "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Prove it." I said challenging him. "I will tell you if you suck or not."

"I should go; you need sleep."

"I'm not tired." I argued.

Damon sighed. "I will make you a deal. You lay down and try to sleep and…I will sing like a line of a song." He said with a smirk.

"I will make _you_ a deal." I said smiling. "I lay down, close my eyes, you sing and if I don't fall asleep then we continue talking."

"Hmmm." He said. "You like talking to me that much?" He said cocking his right eyebrow.

"Yes. I do." I answered honestly.

"OK." He said simply. He reached over and grabbed my iPod off my nightstand and started scrolling through songs.

"Turn the volume down so I can hear you." I said smiling. I layed down on my stomach and turned my head to face Damon.

Damon leaned up against the headboard and looked down at me. "I believe that part of the agreement was for you to have your eyes closed." Damon reached his arm out and shut my lamp off.

I snapped my eyes shut and waited for him to begin singing. He pressed play on the iPod and the music started. I smiled because it was one of my favorite songs. The intro was long, over a minute.

"_I'm here again a thousand miles away from you_

_A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

_I tried so hard thought I could do this on my own_

_I've lost so much along the way_

_And I see your face I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name; I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole."_

His voice was beautiful; very soothing.

"Are you asleep yet?" He whispered in my ear.

I jumped because I didn't feel him move from leaning against the headboard.

"No, but I think you just gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." He said half laughing. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Sure." I said. I pushed myself up so I was leaning my head on my elbow like Damon was.

"You know, you would probably be able to fall asleep faster if you didn't have a crazy vampire in your room." He said with a smirk.

I smiled. "Wow, do you hate talking to me that much?" I asked.

"On the contrary I enjoy talking to you _very_ much…but you do need sleep."

"Well I am not tired." The rain outside was still coming down pretty hard. My entire room lit up with the sudden lightning and a few Mississippi counts later there was a huge bang of thunder. "Crap!" I said in a yelled whisper while jumping a bit.

Damon scooted down further onto the bed and pulled me against his chest. "Come here." He said in a fake annoyed tone. "Isn't this what your boyfriend is for?" He asked as he lightly rubbed my arm.

"And best friends." I said softly.

"Best friends? I never even really had a friend before."

"Well, if you want to be." I said as I shrugged my shoulder a bit.

"Best friends, friends, acquaintances, or just your boyfriend's brother…whatever you want." He whispered.

"I just feel like I can talk about everything in my life with you; I don't have to hide any aspect, problems with Stefan, the supernatural stuff, or just the regular stuff with my friends and family. It's a good feeling to at least have one person who you can go to for anything."

"Again shouldn't that be your boyfriend?" He asked.

I sighed. "I can't talk to him about everything, and I don't have to worry about you running back and telling him everything I said, because I know you wouldn't."

"What can't you talk about with St. Stefan?" He asked.

"I can't talk about me considering turning with him. He doesn't want me to and it just ends in a fight." I paused. "It just upsets me that he doesn't want me forever…because that is basically what he is telling me."

Damon pulled me in tighter to him. "I can't imagine that that is the reason."

I lifted my head off his chest and turned to face him. "Then what could the reason be? You said you would turn the women you loved." I paused. "Maybe he just isn't sure he loves me." I said softer and more to myself. "He won't have sex with me." I said looking back into his eyes.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, wish I was. He thinks I am some fragile piece of glass."

"Well, I am five times stronger than he is and believe me…it is quite possible to have sex with a human and not hurt them."

I giggled. "See I was feeling like crap and you make me laugh." I layed my head back down on his chest but was still facing him. "Thanks for being here to talk to tonight."

"Anytime sweetheart." There was another bang that came from outside. It wasn't the thunder. It sounded like the bang from earlier. "OK. I am going to check it out this time." Damon said in a serious tone. I moved off of Damon's chest and he climbed out of bed. I must have had a scared expression on my face because when he turned back around he said "It will be fine. I will be back in a few seconds."

Before I knew it he was out the window. I sat myself up a little so I was leaning against the headboard of my bed. Damon was back within a few seconds just like he promised.

"So…what was it?" I asked anxiously.

Damon laughed and shook his head. "That was your brother trying to sneak back into the house. The bang from before was probably him sneaking out." Damon ran his fingers through his damp hair and took off the now wet t-shirt he was wearing. He climbed back into my bed. "We should probably be quiet for a while if we are going to continue talking…just until he falls asleep." He whispered. "So I believe we were discussing how my brother doesn't please you…sexually." He said softly with a smirk. "You know I hear best friends make excellent people to release sexual energy on." He said cocking his left eyebrow.

I lightly smacked his arm and let a small smile escape my lips.

**PLEASE REVIEW! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW… THE SONG USED WAS "PIECES" BY RED; ONE OF THE MANY ON MY DELENA PLAYLIST. :O)**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**Damon scooted down further onto the bed and pulled me against his chest. "Come here." He said in a fake annoyed tone. "Isn't this what your boyfriend is for?" He asked as he lightly rubbed my arm.**_

"_**And best friends." I said softly.**_

"_**You know I hear best friends make excellent people to release sexual energy on." He said cocking his left eyebrow.**_

_**I lightly smacked his arm and let a small smile escape my lips.**_

**Chapter 10**

Talking with Damon was…it was easy. There was something about him that just made me _want_ to open up to him. Maybe it was the fact that I knew I could confide in him without worrying about who he would gossip to about it the next day. Maybe it was because the conversation just flowed when we were together. Or maybe it was those eyes; the way he looked at you made you feel like he could your soul. No matter what people thought of him I knew he had a good heart. He would protect those he cared about with his life and that makes you put a lot of trust in someone.

I turned my head so I was looking up at Damon. He still had me pulled into him and my head was resting on his chest. "Would you be able to sit back and watch me age…and eventually die? I mean we are friends…best friends." I said with a smirk. Even though the lights were off I knew he would be able to see it.

Damon was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke. "You should sleep."

I pulled myself off of him not tearing my eyes off his face. "That isn't answering the question." I said.

"Elena." He said

"Seriously though. You aren't going to sit back and watch me die, are you?"

"I am not changing you so you can go off with him. I told you before he doesn't deserve you. I will not help you."

Next thing I knew he was gone. I sat there staring at the window waiting for him to come back…but he never did. I slowly layed myself back down on the bed. My eyes were starting to water; I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to steady my breathing. I opened my eyes and grabbed my iPod and headphones off my nightstand. I scrolled through the songs until I came across 'Pieces' by Red. I hit play and closed my eyes; trying to imagine Damon singing it to me.

The next morning I woke up and glanced at my alarm clock. It was 9:32 AM. I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and checked for a missed call or a text; but nothing. I was so sure he would have at least sent a text but I was wrong. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water get hot before stripping off my clothes and hopping in. After my shower I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body. I walked back in my room and noticed a folded piece of paper on my pillow that was not there before. I sat on the bed, picked up the paper and unfolded it.

_**Dear Elena,**_

_**I am sorry I just left like that last night. It's hard for me to see you with Stefan, especially when I know he doesn't appreciate you like he should. The fact that you are willing to give up your life to spend forever with him and he won't even make love to you…it just upsets me. If all you want from me is friendship than I will be that for you. I have never even had anyone who even resembles a friend so I may suck at it at times, but I will try. Just remember, I am here for you always.**_

_**Your Best Friend,**_

_**Damon**_

After reading the note I folded it back up and placed it in my nightstand draw. I grabbed my phone and opened a new text message. 'you are forgiven ;-).' I scrolled through my contacts and selected Damon before hitting send. A few seconds later I received a message. 'I am glad ;-)' I hit reply. 'I will be over soon so we can all wait for Bonnie's call.' I hit send and tossed my phone on my bed.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I grabbed some underwear out of my dresser and walked back to the bathroom. After I got dressed I did my make-up and hair. Just as I was walking out of the bathroom there was a knock at the door. A few seconds later there was another. Since I was apparently the only one home I made my way down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped aside to let Damon in.

"Well, I thought with Isobel in town and possibly Katherine, you may be in need of an escort, and what better person to escort you then your best friend."

I let out a small laugh. "OK. Let me go grab my cell phone."

I ran up the stairs and grabbed my cell phone off my bed. When I came downstairs Damon was already outside in his car waiting.

The first half of the drive to their house was quiet but Damon eventually broke the silence.

"You know, I could talk to my little brother for you. You know give him a few pointers on how to please a women…" He turned to look at me with a smirk on his face.

"Damon." I said in a warning tone although I did let out a small laugh at the comment.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion. Believe me the thought of him touching you makes me sick but I was just thinking about your needs." Damon pulled into the driveway and was opening my door before I could even get my seatbelt off. I got out and walked beside him up to the front door and into the house. "Your boyfriend is in his room." He whispered in my ear.

I turned to face Damon, wrapped my arms around him and leaned in for a hug. He immediately hugged me back. "Thanks for last night. It helped take my mind off things." I said softly.

"Anytime sweetheart." He whispered.

We both stepped out of the hug at the same time. I smiled slightly at him before turning towards the stairs and heading up to Stefan's room.

I knocked lightly on Stefan's door before entering. Stefan was sitting at his desk with a book in front of him.

"Hey." He said as he stood up. He walked over towards me and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Hi." I said.

"Have you heard from Bonnie?" He asked.

"No, I thought I would come by and we could all wait together…" I said in my most fake calm voice I could muster up.

Stefan put his hand on my back and began rubbing small circles on the small of my back. "Don't worry. It will all work out." Stefan walked back over to his desk and took a seat. "So, what did you and Damon do last night?" He asked not making eye contact with me.

"Stefan…" I said in a warning tone. I was not in the mood to argue.

"It's just a question Elena." He said still not looking me in the eye.

"We are friends Stefan. We were just hanging out…talking."

Stefan finally looked at me. "I don't think Damon is interested in being friends."

"Really Stefan? Are we really going to discuss this now when the whole town could be in danger? When you and your brother could be in danger?"

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"And even if you believe Damon has other motives you should trust _me_."

"I do." He said simply.

"Good." I said with a slight sigh. "Then this conversation is over for good then." I paused. "Come on, let's go downstairs and wait for Bonnie to call us."

Stefan and I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Damon was on the couch with a drink in one hand and an old looking book in the other. Stefan took a seat on the chair leaving me to take a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well hello love birds." Damon said as he shut his book and tossed it on the coffee table. "Any word from our witch friend?"

"Not yet." I said. The room was silent. I pulled my legs onto the couch and pulled my knees up to my body. My phone started to ring. I grabbed it off the table by the couch and looked at the screen. "It's Bonnie."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ONLY 45 DAYS UNTIL SEASON 2! **

**A/N – It is hard to believe that this started out to be a one shot and now I am 10 chapters into it! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing from the beginning and also any new readers! You guys are the best! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Welcome to Chapter 11! **

**Pandora03**** – They will ****definitely**** be going back to that cave again! I want to get at LEAST 2 more scenes with them in the cave! (It was my fave part too!)**

**TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED**** – mayghaen17, romancerevival, tweety09, idoloveyou, vampnicky, XxxmusicluverxxX, Maiqu, IkeaGoddess, KB22, vampireluvr15, blublubb, VampiricWriter, xLoveRyanx**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**AS REQUESTED BY AN **_**UNKNOWN**_** REVIEWER HERE IS A SUMMARY OF THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS:**

_**Elena goes to the Salvatore place looking for Stefan but finds a drunk Damon trying to get ready for the auction. She helps him with his shirt and they kiss. Damon breaks it seconds before Stefan enters the room. Elena finds out that Damon turned her birth mom. Damon is truly sorry and apologies to Elena. Elena finds a phone with a number that could belong to Isobel, she asks Damon to come over when she makes the phone call. Damon goes with Elena to meet Isobel. She tells them she wants the invention that Damon has; which is dangerous to vampires. Elena asks Bonnie to de activate the device before giving it to Isobel so that Damon, Stefan and Anna will all be safe. While waiting for Bonnie's answer Damon and Elena take a midnight stroll in the rain to a cave behind a waterfall. Damon confesses a big secret…him and Stefan had different moms and Stefan doesn't know. They kiss again and Damon tells her that Stefan doesn't deserve her. They spend the rest of the night talking in her room about her becoming a vampire (Stefan is against it.), her and Stefan's relationship (he won't have sex with her) and he sings to her. Elena tells Damon that he is her best friend since she can talk to him about everything…supernatural things, her relationship, her normal family and friend's problems. Stefan and Elena have a minor disagreement about her late night walk and conversation with Damon. Elena, Stefan and Damon wait Salvatore place for Bonnie to call.**_

**HOPEFULLY THAT WAS A GOOD SUMMARY…I USUALLY AM NOT THAT GREAT AT WRITING THEM BUT I CAN UNDERSTAND WHERE YOU ARE COMING FROM…WHEN YOU ARE READING A BUNCH OF DIFFERENT FANFICS YOU GET CONFUSED!**

**Chapter 11**

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hi Elena." Bonnie replied with a small sigh.

My heart was beating a million miles a minute. This was it… my whole future, the town's whole future…in the hands of my best friend. If she wasn't willing to deactivate the invention I had no clue what we were going to do. But in knew I wasn't going to let Damon just hand it over to Isobel. Stefan and Damon both had their eyes on me and were sitting completely still.

"Look Elena." Bonnie paused and took a deep breath. "I will do it; but not for them. You are my friend and I love you. I couldn't stand to see you hurt if something happened to them."

I closed my eyes and a smile crossed my face. A wave of relief flowed through my entire body. "Thank you Bonnie." I said though it came out more as a whisper.

"I will meet you at Stefan's tonight to do the spell."

"OK. I will see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Bonnie said before hanging up.

I pressed the end button and looked at Damon then Stefan. "She is going to do it." I said even though I knew they had heard everything Bonnie had said.

It was just about seven o'clock . Stefan and I were in the living room, Stefan was reading a book and I had some homework in front of me that I hadn't even attempted to begin. Damon had excused himself a while before and went up to his room. There was a knock at the door, Stefan put his book down and got to answer it. Just as he opened the door Damon appeared at the foot of the stairs. I got up and made my way into the foyer.

"Hi Bonnie." I said.

"Hey." She said.

Bonnie seemed a little uncomfortable. But really I couldn't blame her I knew she was still upset about her Grams and she honestly had every right to be.

The four of us walked into the living room.

"OK so what do you need?" I asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Just some candles…and the device of course." She said as she pulled out Emily's spell book from her tote bag.

"I'll go get the candles." Stefan said as he walked towards the stairs.

I looked over at Damon and held out my hand. "Damon?" I asked. He looked at me for a few seconds before walking towards me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the device. He placed it in my hand and folded my fingers around it while gently squeezing my hand. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

Bonnie sat down on the couch and opened her spell book after placing it on the coffee table. Damon took a seat on the chair by the fireplace. Stefan came back down the stairs holding four white candles. He handed them to bonnie and she placed them in the coffee table on the side of the book. I handed her the device and she placed it in the middle of the four candles. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A few seconds later all four candles were lit. I jumped a little, guess I was still not used to all this supernatural stuff. I heard Damon snicker at my reaction so I turned my head around and made a face at him. A few seconds after the candles were lit Bonnie began the spell. I had no idea what she was saying or what language it was in but the device began to levitate. After she spoke the last line of the spell the candles went out and the device dropped to the table spinning several times before landing.

"OK." Bonnie said looking over at me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "We should set up a meeting with Isobel." I said turning towards Damon and Stefan. I didn't want to waste any time. Isobel didn't seem like a patient woman.

"I'll bring it to her tonight." Damon said.

"You are not going alone Damon." I said with a small fake laugh.

"Look, Elena, I am going to get going. I told my dad I wouldn't be long." Bonnie said as she stuffed her book back into her tote bag.

"OK." I walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you so much." I whispered.

"You're welcome." She said

We both stepped out of the hug and Bonnie headed towards the front door.

"Wait." Damon called out. Bonnie slowly turned around and looked over at Damon. Damon walked over to where she was standing. "Look I know you hate me, and you have every right to. I just wanted to say thank you. I know you did it for Elena, but you still pretty much saved my life and my brother's. So…thank you."

Bonnie was silent for a few seconds before responding. "You're welcome." She said before turning around and leaving.

Damon turned back to me and Stefan. I gave him a small smile before speaking. "OK. So what is the plan?"

"I'll get Isobel's number from Alaric and call her tomorrow to set something up." Stefan said.

"OK." I said. I grabbed the device off the table and shoved it in my pocket. "I will just hold onto this so no one is tempted to go visit her alone." I said looking at Damon.

I slid on a pair of black shorts and pulled on a purple baby-doll t-shirt. I climbed into bed and glanced at the alarm clock on my night stand; 12:51 AM. I grabbed my diary from my night stand draw and opened to a new page. I stared at the blank page for a few minutes, but instead of writing I closed the diary and reached for my phone. I scrolled through the menu until I reached the text message icon. I opened a new message and began typing. 'are you up?'. I went through and selected Stefan's name before hitting send. I tossed my diary back into the draw and shut my lamp off. I waited but there was no response so I opened another new screen and typed. 'guess not…just wanted to say goodnight.' I hit send then leaned my head back against the head board and closed my eyes. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, brought my head back up, opened a new message and began typing. _'are you up?_' I went through my contacts and selected Damon before hitting send. I sunk into my bed and pulled my blanket up. My phone buzzed and I hit the read button. _'yes I am. do you need something?' _I hit reply and typed _'yup' _and hit send. A few seconds later I received another text; Damon must type fast. _'and what do you need sweetheart?' _I hit reply and typed_ 'my best friend :)' _before hitting send.

About two minutes after I sent the text there was a knock at my window, and it opened. I sat up a little in bed; startled. Damon leaped through and closed the window before turning around.

"You know." He said walking over to my bed. "You should really lock your windows." He said with a smirk.

"I'll try to remember that." I said half laughing.

Damon sat down at the edge of the bed. "So, what is the matter? Nervous about meeting up with Isobel tomorrow? Because you shouldn't be…I wouldn't let her hurt you." He said with his blue eyes locked on mine.

"No, I'm not worried about tomorrow." I said in a soft voice. I knew I would be safe with Damon, Stefan and possibly Alaric with me. "I'm actually worried about what Katherine will do when she figures out the device is…useless."

"Well, we will deal with that when it happens. Don't stress over it." Damon said lightly.

"Don't stress?" I asked in a confused tone. "Katherine is a lot stronger then you and Stefan. So, yea I think I am going to be stressing about that for a while."

"I wish you wouldn't. Do you really think I would let anything happen to my best friend?" He said with a small smirk.

"I know. But I am not just worried about my safety." I looked away from him for a minute and bit my bottom lip. "Will you take me to the cave?" I asked as I turned my head back to him.

"Seriously?" He asked surprised.

"Yea." I said simply in a quiet voice.

"OK." He said as he lightly slapped my leg that was under the blanket. "Come on." Damon got up off the bed and stood up by the window.

I tossed the blanket off of me and grabbed my jeans that were slung over the back of my chair. "I will be right back." I said as I walked into my bathroom. I stepped out of my black shorts and slid into my light wash jeans. I threw on my sneakers and walked out of the bathroom. "OK. I am ready." I said smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sorry this chapter didn't have too much Delena. But don't worry the next chapter will be filled with them! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – OK everyone I know I have been seriously slacking on the updates. For those of you who didn't read my recent ONESHOT—I found out a few weeks ago that I am pregnant and have been way too sick to even think about writing! I am finally getting back to my old self so updates will be coming like usual! Hope everyone is enjoying season 2 so far! I am including a summary with this chapter in case you have forgotten what has happened!

SUMMARY –

Elena goes to the Salvatore place looking for Stefan but finds a drunk Damon trying to get ready for the auction. She helps him with his shirt and they kiss. Damon breaks it seconds before Stefan enters the room. Elena finds out that Damon turned her birth mom. Damon is truly sorry and apologies to Elena. Elena finds a phone with a number that could belong to Isobel, she asks Damon to come over when she makes the phone call. Damon goes with Elena to meet Isobel. She tells them she wants the invention that Damon has; which is dangerous to vampires. Elena asks Bonnie to de activate the device before giving it to Isobel so that Damon, Stefan and Anna will all be safe. While waiting for Bonnie's answer Damon and Elena take a midnight stroll in the rain to a cave behind a waterfall. Damon confesses a big secret…him and Stefan had different moms and Stefan doesn't know. They kiss again and Damon tells her that Stefan doesn't deserve her. They spend the rest of the night talking in her room about her becoming a vampire (Stefan is against it.), her and Stefan's relationship (he won't have sex with her) and he sings to her. Elena tells Damon that he is her best friend since she can talk to him about everything…supernatural things, her relationship, her normal family and friend's problems. Stefan and Elena have a minor disagreement about her late night walk and conversation with Damon. Elena, Stefan and Damon wait Salvatore place for Bonnie to call. Bonnie agrees to deactivate the device and meets them all at the Salvatore place. After her spell Damon thanks her for helping them and pretty much saving their lives. They all agree to meet with Isobel the next day to give her the device. That night Elena texts Damon and asks him to take her to the cave.

CHAPTER 12

I followed Damon out the window and landed safely in his arms like the previous night. He placed me gently on the ground beside him. The weather was clear…for now. It was cool and felt damp. We weren't expecting a storm like last night though it felt as if it may rain a bit.

After a while of walking in silence we reached the small waterfall that concealed the cave. Damon helped me up onto the ledge and he followed close behind as I made my way to the cave. I went through the waterfall and jumped off the ledge once I was inside the cave. Damon followed suite.

"Well here we are." He said as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

The cave was a little brighter tonight since the moon wasn't covered by the storm clouds.

"You never told me how you came across this place." I said as I sat down against the wall.

Damon walked over and joined me on the ground. "I was just taking a walk and well here we are." He said turning towards me. He was quiet for a few seconds then began talking again. "I used to come here when I got upset or angry with the whole Me/Katherine/Stefan thing." He said in a low voice.

"God she was such a bitch." I blurted out. "Not like I should talk. I kissed you when I am going out with your brother." I said looking down at my hands.

"You weren't sleeping with both of us at the same time. You didn't leave my room in the middle of the night to go sleep with my brother."

"She did that?"

"Yea." Damon said with a half fake laugh. We were both quiet for a few seconds. "Let's go swimming." Damon blurted out.

"Excuse me?" I asked thinking I misheard him.

"Swimming." He repeated as he stood up and slid out of his leather jacket.

"Damon, be serious. I am not swimming in my jeans and I am definitely not skinny dipping!" I said as I stood up.

"I am being serious. And you don't have to skinny dip, though I would prefer that. Just keep your underwear on." He said smirking.

"I don't know." I said as I bit my lower lip.

"Come on." Damon groaned. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on top of his jacket. "Don't make me throw you in." He said smirking. He took a step closer to me.

"OK OK. Fine." I said half laughing.

I bent down and untied my sneakers. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon slide off his shoes and pull off his socks. He unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants revealing his black boxer briefs. He looked over at me with a 'well…' expression on his face. I let out a small sigh but smiled. I pulled off my shirt then unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and wiggled out of them.

"Ah my favorite colors." He said as he looked at my red and black bra and boy shorts.

Damon hopped into the small area of water directly behind the waterfall. "You coming?" He called out before swimming through the waterfall and onto the other side of the lake.

I walked over to where Damon had jumped in and stuck my foot in for a second before pulling it out. "It's freezing Damon!"

"Don't be a baby!" He called back.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't have seen me…no matter how good his vampire vision was…he wasn't seeing through the waterfall. I took a deep breath and jumped in. I swam through the waterfall and met Damon on the other side.

"It is so cold." I said as I swam over to where Damon was.

"You will get used to the water in a minute." He said in a fake aggravated tone.

"So what made you want to suddenly go swimming?"

"Well, what other way would I get to look at you in your underwear?" He asked with a smirk. I splashed a wave of water towards his face and started to swim away from him; knowing he was going to get revenge for that move. "Oh so that's how it's going to be." He said as he swam after me.

I felt his hands on my waist pulling be back towards him. My back hit his chest and he got a better grip on me. He lifted me slightly out of the water and tossed me a few feet from him.

"Damon!" I screamed out seconds before hitting the water. I came up from under the water and wiped the water from my eyes before swimming over to Damon. "That wasn't nice." I said

"Oh, and splashing me was nice?"

"Come on." I said smiling. "You deserved it after the comment about seeing me in my underwear." I splashed a small about of water at him. He reached out to me and grabbed me by my waist again pulling me closer to him. "No! Damon come on!" I said half laughing. I was moving my feet and arms trying to get away from him. I turned myself around so I could try and push him while I tried to swim away. As soon as I turned his grip tightened. He was staring down at me with his intense blue eyes. I stopped squirming and splashing and just stared back. After a few minutes there was a noise; it sounding like someone stepping on a twig and it breaking. "What the hell was that?" I asked as I pulled myself closer to Damon.

Damon looked all around the lake. "I don't know. I don't see anything." He paused. "Come on. I will swim back to the cave with you and then go have a look around." I looked up at Damon. "Go ahead." He said. "I am right behind you."

I began swimming towards the waterfall and as promised Damon was next to me the entire time. We went through the waterfall and entered the cave. I pulled myself out of the water and sat against the cave wall. "Be careful." I paused. "And hurry."

Damon smirked. "I will be right back." He said before swimming back out of the cave. I just sat there and fiddled with my hands as I waited for Damon to return. After a few minutes Damon came up out of the water. "Well I didn't see anyone out there."

"So what was that noise then?" I asked.

Damon lifted himself out of the water. "I don't know. We should probably be heading back anyway."

"I don't want to leave yet." I said meeting his soulful eyes with my own. "Please." I said with a small pout.

"OK." Damon said turning his head away from me. "But if someone…or something attacks us…it's on you."

"Oh please." I said as I lightly slapped his leg. "Who would dare attack you and who would attack me with you here to protect me?"

"Katherine." He said simply.

"I thought she didn't know about this place?"

"Well, I thought she loved me and I was wrong about that so…" He said softly.

"I'm sorry Damon." I said in the most sincere voice I could.

"I should have known. Women tend to go for my brother at the end of the day." He paused and whispered. "The good brother."

"Damon stop you have a good heart. I have seen it."

"You chose him."

"That's not fair. You are my best friend and I care about you a lot." I paused. "You are one of the most important people in my life. We were both quiet for about ten minutes. Finally I broke the silence. "We should sleep here one night. You know like camping." I said looking at him.

"You want to sleep here." Damon half asked half stated in a confused tone.

"Why not." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh well I don't know; this is one of the safest towns I have ever been to. I mean nothing strange ever happens here." He said sarcastically.

"Forget it." I said shaking my head.

It was quiet between us for a while. "Why are you with Stefan?" Damon asked as he turned to face me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I mean, he is a vampire and he has no intention of changing you. He won't sleep with you, you don't feel comfortable talking to him, and you guys never just…have fun."

"Don't be an ass." I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I'm not. I think it is a perfectly valid question for the best friend who for the past two nights you have asked to come over, to ask."

"You didn't have to come. You didn't even have to respond to my text."

"Hey hey hey." Damon said lifting up both his hands. "I am not trying to start anything here it was just a question. Just forget it."

Silence fell between us again. "Look I'm sorry it's just…it's complicated and I don't really want to get into it right now." I said as I turned my body more towards Damon.

"That's fair." He said simply. He paused and a smirk crossed his face. "So, just answer me this…has Stefan ever seen you in your underwear?" He asked lifting his left eyebrow.

SO I AM GOING TO END IT HERE FOR NOW. BY THE TIME I GET HOME FROM WORK AND ERRANDS IT WILL BE TIME FOR THE NEW EPISODE AND I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYMORE TONIGHT AND I REALLY WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER TODAY! MORE CAVE GOODNESS NEXT CHAPTER!

AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT FOR THE UPDATE! THANK YOU FOR CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Hi everyone! Did you all enjoy last night's episode? I was a little disappointed in the lack of DELENA scenes but there short less than a minute scene at the end was cute! Did anyone notice the waterfall at the park? Haha it is a little less secluded then the one in my story but it made me smile! Anyway onto Chapter 13…hope everyone enjoys it!

PREVIOUSLY:

It was quiet between us for a while. "Why are you with Stefan?" Damon asked as he turned to face me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I mean, he is a vampire and he has no intention of changing you. He won't sleep with you, you don't feel comfortable talking to him, and you guys never just…have fun."

"Don't be an ass." I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I'm not. I think it is a perfectly valid question for the best friend who for the past two nights you have asked to come over, to ask."

"You didn't have to come. You didn't even have to respond to my text."

"Hey hey hey." Damon said lifting up both his hands. "I am not trying to start anything here it was just a question. Just forget it."

Silence fell between us again. "Look I'm sorry it's just…it's complicated and I don't really want to get into it right now." I said as I turned my body more towards Damon.

"That's fair." He said simply. He paused and a smirk crossed his face. "So, just answer me this…has Stefan ever seen you in your underwear?" He asked lifting his left eyebrow.

CHAPTER 13

I turned to face him. I let out a small smile and shook my head. "No, actually…he hasn't."

"I see." Damon responded with a smirk. I reached over and pulled my jeans towards me. I stood up and started pulling one leg on. "Hey, hey what are you doing?" Damon said as I stepped into the other pant leg.

"I am putting on my jeans. Is that a problem?" I asked as I pulled my pants up and over my butt.

"Ah yes that is a problem."

I lifted my head slightly and looked down at him while I buttoned and zipped my jeans. "Don't you think you have done enough ogling me in my underwear for one night? I said with a small smile.

"Definitely not." He said with his famous smirk.

"Besides I am freezing." I said.

Using his vampire speed Damon was in front of me in seconds. I jumped slightly. "Well, why didn't you say something?" He said. He brought his hands to my shoulders and rubbed my arms up and down. It sent a shiver through my entire body. My eyes scanned over his gorgeous chest; he definitely had an amazing body. After about two minutes he dropped his hands from my arms. "Come on. We'll head back and I will tuck you in all warm and cozy in your bed." He turned around and bent over to pick up his jeans. I couldn't help myself so I checked out his backside. It was…well let's just say I wouldn't mind seeing what it looks like without those black boxer briefs covering it. I smile crossed my face. "You know Elena, it isn't polite to stare." Damon said still facing away from me.

I quickly moved my eyes from his rear and bet down to grab my shirt. "I wasn't staring." I lied.

"Right." He said. By the time I pulled on my shirt he had his pants and shirt on. He leaned back over to grab his leather jacket and walked over towards me. Without saying a word he draped the jacket over my shoulders and headed towards the cave entrance. Instead of following him I just stood there staring at him. I loved how he was with me. He turned around when he reached the entrance and looked at me. "Are you coming?"

I pushed my arms through the sleeves of his jacket and pulled it closer to me. "Yea." I said as I walked over to him.

Damon took my hand and helped me step up onto the ledge. He was right behind me on the ledge a second later. With one of his hands on my hip and the other against the cave we slowly made our way to the other side of the waterfall. I am not sure if he was closer to me this time or I just didn't notice it the last time. I felt his strong chest pushed up against my back and his thighs pressed against my butt. I felt safe. His head was towards the left of mine and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes for a second and swallowed what felt like a lump in my throat.

"Are you OK?" He whispered in my ear.

Goose bumps rushed over my skin when I felt his lip graze my ear. He must have heard my increased heart rate. "Yea, I am fine." I managed to say in a quiet voice.

We made it to the end of the ledge. Damon jumped down first then reached his arm up to help me down. Just as i jumped down raindrops started falling from the sky. I zipped up Damon's jacket and pulled the sleeves over my hands. We headed back to my house, when we arrived Damon helped me up the tree and into my room like last time.

"Go take a hot bath and I will be back to tuck you in." He said.

I gave him a small smile then blinked and he was gone. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of black shorts and a light blue baby-doll tee. I through the clothes on top of the toilet and turned on the water to fill up the tub. I opened the cabinet below the sink and took out my raspberry scented bubble bath and poured a good amount into the tub. I peeled off my wet clothes and tossed them in a pile on the floor then threw my hair in a messy bun. I hung Damon's leather jacket on the back of the bathroom door. When the tub was filled I shut the water off and slowly sank into the water.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The hot water felt amazing against my skin and I warmed up right away. My mind immediately drifted to Damon. I am not sure if he knows how much I value our friendship and our alone time together. After a while; I am not sure what time I got into the tub let alone what time it was now, I pulled the drain and stood up. I reached over and grabbed the towel that was on the sink and dried myself off while stepping out of the tub. After I was dried I pulled on my tee and shorts. I turned on the faucet and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was beginning to feel cold again and couldn't wait to get under my blankets. I shut the light off and opened the door heading into my bedroom.

Damon was sitting at the edge of my bed wearing a new pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. His t-shirts fit him so perfectly; they really showcased his amazing arms. "Hey." I said with a small smile.

Damon stood up and walked over towards me. "Here." He said handing me a dark blue mug with a cover on it. "It's hot chocolate."

"Thanks." I said before taking a small sip. "Mmmmm, wow this is really good. Did you make this?"

"Yup." He said popping the 'p' sound. I took another sip and made my way over to my bed. "So are you all warmed up now?" He asked. He took a seat at the edge of the bed after I sat down and shoved my feet under the blankets.

"A little."

Damon stood up and pulled the blankets up over the rest of my legs. I turned around and propped the pillow up against the headboard and wiggled into it making myself comfortable.

"You should probably get some sleep tonight."

"Well…you have to stay until I finish my hot chocolate so I can give you back your mug." I said smiling. Damon smirked and took seat on my bed. Part of me wished he took a seat under the blankets with me but I was happy he was staying. "So, can I ask you some vampire questions?" I said before taking another sip of my drink.

"Shoot." Damon said casually.

"Well just one question really." I said softly. "When you have sex with a human…do you always feed on her…you know while you're…" I trailed off figuring he knew what I was getting at.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'feeding'. It is more of a pleasurable thing." He said as he slightly turned his body towards me.

"Do you think that could be a reason why Stefan won't sleep with me?"

Damon let out an aggravated sigh. I knew it wasn't out of fake aggravation either, I knew it bothered him when I talked about having sex with Stefan…even if we weren't having it. "I don't know Elena."

It was quiet between us for a few seconds. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "I mean for the human."

"If done right…no it can be just as pleasurable for the human as it is for the vampire." He said looking out into space.

I had always been curious about the blood sharing between vampires and humans and the minute Damon said it would be pleasurable made me ten times more interested. "So what if sex isn't involved? Would it still be as pleasurable?"

"Yes." Damon answered after a few seconds. "Look Elena, I really don't think you should try this with Stefan. He can't control himself when it comes to human blood and in an intense situation he may not be able to stop."

I placed my mug of hot chocolate on the bedside table and moved my pillow down to a flat passion. I scooted myself down and layed on my pillow facing the ceiling. "I want you to do me a favor and show me how pleasurable being bitten can be."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N – I was very torn on what direction I wanted to go with the blood drinking thing. I decided on the direction I went with because ultimately it fit better with the direction I am going in.**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**It was quiet between us for a few seconds. "Does it hurt?" I asked. "I mean for the human."**_

"_**If done right…no it can be just as pleasurable for the human as it is for the vampire." He said looking out into space.**_

_**I had always been curious about the blood sharing between vampires and humans and the minute Damon said it would be pleasurable made me ten times more interested. "So what if sex isn't involved? Would it still be as pleasurable?"**_

"_**Yes." Damon answered after a few seconds. "Look Elena, I really don't think you should try this with Stefan. He can't control himself when it comes to human blood and in an intense situation he may not be able to stop."**_

_**I placed my mug of hot chocolate on the bedside table and moved my pillow down to a flat passion. I scooted myself down and layed on my pillow facing the ceiling. "I want you to do me a favor and show me how pleasurable being bitten can be."**_

**Chapter 14**

I couldn't believe what I was asking him to do. For months it terrified me to even think about getting bit by a vampire but I trusted that he would make it a pleasurable experience.

Damon turned on his side to face me. He ran his hand down the side of my cheek. "Elena, a vampire taking blood from a human for pleasure is…it's like the human equivalent of sex. And I know you wouldn't want to do that to Stefan. And as much as I want to do it, I won't do that to him either." He said with a small sigh. "Get some sleep." He said softly before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and Damon reached over me to shut off the lamp. "Good night sweetheart." He whispered in my ear before laying down.

I felt embarrassed that Damon had to be the one to stop things before they got out of hand. I felt ashamed that I even asked him to bite me. Everything just felt so natural with Damon; I didn't feel like I had to hide anything with him. I loved him. There was no denying that anymore. I just couldn't bring myself to hurt Stefan. But was lying to everyone really fair to any of us? A single tear rolled down my cheek. I turned on my side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning alone. There was no note and no text message waiting. I hoped I hadn't upset him with my stupid request the night before. It was a pretty quiet morning and afternoon. I didn't hear from Damon or Stefan all day. Finally around 7PM I decided to give them a call to see what was going on with Isobel. I picked up my cell phone and scrolled through until I landed on Damon's name. I sighed and kept going till I reached Stefan's. I hit call and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Stefan, hi."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I am good." I said in a confused tone. "I haven't heard from you all day. What's going on with Isobel."

"She wants to meet tomorrow night in front of the school."

"Oh OK."

"I was going to call you to see if you wanted to have dinner and maybe spend the night since you haven't stayed over in a while."

My mind quickly went to Damon. If I spent the night at their house we wouldn't have our normal nightly chats. But I had been neglecting Stefan and decided that I probably should spend some time with him when we are not coming up with plans to fend off evil vampires. "Sure that sounds great. I will be over in a little while."

I hung up with Stefan and started to get my stuff together to spend the night. I threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt into a tote bag along with underwear and some pajamas. I went into the bathroom and through my toothbrush and makeup bag into the tote bag and made my way downstairs. I grabbed a pen and paper out of the kitchen draw and wrote Jenna a quick note.

I arrived at the boarding house and Stefan was standing in the doorway before my foot even hit the first step.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi." I said trying my hardest to imitate his huge smile. I walked in and placed my tote bag on one of the chairs in the living room.

"So I ordered some Chinese." He said gesturing towards the coffee table with the Chinese food containers.

"Great. I'm starving." I said as I walked over to the couch.

Stefan sat down and I sat down next to him. I grabbed one of the containers and turned myself so I had one knee on the couch facing him.

"So what did you do today?" He asked as I took my first bite.

"Nothing really; just hung around waiting to hear from someone about the Isobel situation."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"Don't worry about it." I said before taking another mouthful. I looked down at my container of food. "So, where is Damon?" I asked. I wanted it to sound like a natural question but for some reason it didn't.

"I haven't seen him since this morning."

We finished our food, well I did Stefan stopped after a few bites. Unlike Damon I don't think Stefan enjoyed human food, I mostly think he ate it because of me. Stefan got up and threw some more wood into the fire. He sat back down, this time closer to me and put his arm around me pulling me even closer. A few minutes later the front door slammed against the side wall. I jumped and turned around. Damon appeared in the living room doorway holding the hand of a women. The women was a little shorter than him. She had long dirty blond hair and light eyes. She wore a short black skirt, a white sleeveless low cut shirt, and black high heels. She had long legs and boobs at least 2 cup sizes bigger then my own. My eyes focused in on their attached hands; he was slightly rubbing her hand with his thumb and it was making me sick.

"Hello brother, Elena." Damon said with a smile. "This…" He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it making her giggle like an idiot. "Is Mandy."

"Damon…" Stefan said in a warning tone.

"Relax little brother. We are just going to go upstairs to…talk." He said with a wink.

It felt like someone had stabbed me right in my heart. I wondered if this is how he felt when he saw me kiss or hug Stefan. Regardless, I am sure he would forget all about me once lil miss whatever her name is was naked in his bed. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I felt sick.

Damon and his friend disappeared upstairs and Stefan turned around shaking his head. "He will never change."

I bit my lip and slowly turned around also. "Yea." I said with a small fake laugh.

After a while Stefan and I headed upstairs. I could hear Mandy's giggling when I reached the top of the stairs and just wanted to fall to the ground and have myself a good cry.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I said turning to face Stefan.

"OK." He said. He handed me my tote bag and kissed the top of my head before walking towards his room.

I walked into the bathroom which was about halfway between both Damon and Stefan's room. I turned on the shower and shed my clothes. I stepped in and just let the water run over my skin. I had taken a shower a little while ago but just needed some time to myself. A few tears ran down my cheek and I took a sharp breath in. I had no right to cry over Damon spending the night with some other women. He was single and had every right to do as he pleased. But it still broke my heart. And that made me feel awful because I was supposed to be in love with Stefan and not caring who his brother was shaking up with. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. I threw on my light blue tank top and black pajama pants. I grabbed my old blow drier that I had left there last time and dried my hair.

I took my time making sure every strand was completely dry. Part of me hoped that Stefan would be asleep by the time I got to the room. Although we weren't having sex he wasn't opposed to a heavy make-out session in his bed when I would stay the night and I just wasn't in the mood for that. And I wasn't in the mood for the awkward conversation about why I wasn't in the mood. I unplugged the hair dryer and placed it back under the sink. I walked out of the bathroom and slowly made my way down the hall to Stefan's room.

"Hey, that was a long shower….everything OK?" Stefan asked.

Stefan was lying on his bed on top of the blankets with one arm behind his head. He had on black loose sweatpants and no shirt. I put on a fake smile and made my way over to the bed. "Yea, fine. I am just tired and the hot water felt amazing, I didn't want to get out." I lied, hoping that would give him the hint that I wasn't up for our usual sleepover activities.

Stefan grabbed the blankets that were under him and wrapped them around us. He put his arm around me pulling me into him. He leaned over and gave me a few kisses on my cheek. "Goodnight." He said.

"Night."

I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep but it was useless. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Damon and whatever her name was together.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Wow thanks for all the reviews guys! I am so happy you are enjoying the story…I am having a lot of fun writing it! Well, enjoy chapter 15 and enjoy the new episode of TVD tomorrow night! It looks like a good one!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**Damon appeared in the living room doorway holding the hand of a women. The women was a little shorter than him. She had long dirty blond hair and light eyes. She wore a short black skirt, a white sleeveless low cut shirt, and black high heels. She had long legs and boobs at least 2 cup sizes bigger then my own. My eyes focused in on their attached hands; he was slightly rubbing her hand with his thumb and it was making me sick.**_

"_**Hello brother, Elena." Damon said with a smile. "This…" He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it making her giggle like an idiot. "Is Mandy."**_

"_**Damon…" Stefan said in a warning tone.**_

"_**Relax little brother. We are just going to go upstairs to…talk." He said with a wink.**_

_**Stefan grabbed the blankets that were under him and wrapped them around us. He put his arm around me pulling me into him. He leaned over and gave me a few kisses on my cheek. "Goodnight." He said.**_

"_**Night."**_

_**I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to sleep but it was useless. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Damon and whatever her name was together.**_

**Chapter 15**

I pulled the blankets closer to me and stared into the darkness. I am not sure how long it had been since I said good night to Stefan, but it had felt like forever. Stefan had already fallen into a deep sleep. I couldn't take just laying in bed any longer so I decided to get up and head downstairs to maybe grab something to read.

I reached the last stair and turned to my left and noticed the fire place was still lit. I couldn't remember if Stefan had put it out or not before we had gone to bed. I didn't really give it much more thought, instead I plopped myself on the couch and grabbed the book that was on the end table; 'Call of the Wild' by Jack London. I opened up to the first chapter and began reading.

"Well well well." I looked up and Damon was walking into the living room from the kitchen holding a glass with a red liquid in it. "And what brings you down here to the living room at this hour?" Damon asked as he took a seat by my feet on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be upstairs...entertaining your guest?" I said as I turned my attention back to the book.

"Mandy?" He asked. "She left hours ago." He said casually as he made himself more comfortable. I lifted my eyes to look over at him then quickly looked back at the page I was reading. "Are you enjoying my book?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Sorry." I closed the book and handed it to him. "Did you want to…"

"No, it's fine." He said before taking a sip of blood. "Your company is more enjoyable then reading a book I have read several times before." He paused and I looked down at my lap. "So, you never answered my question, why aren't you upstairs in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Damon tipped his head back and poured the rest of the blood down his throat. "So, do you want to go for a walk?" He asked casually as he put the glass down on the coffee table.

I hated that I was making a big deal over this. Here Damon was acting all normal like everything was fine between us and I was sitting here mad…at…I am not even sure who my anger was directed at. Me, for lying to Stefan, Damon and myself; Damon for bringing a girl home and doing god knows what with her in his room; Mandy for going home with Damon; or Stefan for inviting me over to spend the night. "Stefan invited me over." I simply stated.

"Ah." He said then paused for a couple seconds. "Yet you are down here with me at 1 AM."

"I didn't know you were down here." I said, probably a little more callous then I should have.

"Is everything OK?" Damon asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Everything is fine." I said. "I should get back to bed."

I stood up from the couch and headed towards the doorway; Damon appeared in front of me in seconds. "Are you sure you are OK?" He asked again with a more serious tone.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Yea, well I don't believe you so if you want to talk…I will be up for a while…or if I am asleep just come wake me up."

I said nothing and after a few seconds he stepped aside and let me leave the room. I made my way up the stairs and back into Stefan's room at a normal pace. I walked as quietly as I could over to Stefan's bed and got in. I knew he was a heavy sleeper and it was next to impossible to wake him up. I pulled the blankets close to my chest and closed my eyes. I hated that I couldn't talk to Damon about something that was bothering me but honestly what was I supposed to say…that bringing home some random girl and taking her up to his room broke my heart…because that was the truth.

The next night Alaric and I met Damon and Stefan at their place before going to see Isobel.

"OK so, you will go up to her with the device and the three of us will be close by listening and watching her every move…you will be perfectly safe." Damon said.

"OK." I said in a shaky tone.

"Are you OK?" Stefan asked as he put his arm around my waist. As soon as Stefan touched me Damon turned his head and walked over to his liquor cart.

"Yea, I am fine; just a little…anxious."

"We should get going." Alaric said. "It's best to get there before her."

We all piled into Damon's car. Damon drove, Alaric sat in the front seat and me and Stefan sat in back. Every few seconds I could feel Damon's eyes on me through the rearview mirror but I did not meet his gaze. We pulled into the school parking lot. It was deserted. We got out of the car and I immediately started looking all around.

Damon walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. "She isn't here yet." Repeating what he said to me when he came with me to meet Isobel the first time.

"Elena, why don't you head over to that statue…that is where she said she would meet you. We will be over there." Alaric said pointing to where the three of them would be waiting.

I nodded my head slightly. Stefan gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before following Alaric and Stefan. I walked over to the statue and started to look around; I turned to face the opposite direction and Isobel was directly behind me.

"Hello Elena." She sighed. "I know you are not alone so your little posse might as well come out. It's not like I came alone either." She said and two of the vampires from her house walked up behind me. Just then Damon, Alaric, and Stefan walked up behind Isobel. Alaric in the middle Damon to his left and Stefan to his right. Isobel turned to look at them and then turned back to me rolling her eyes. "Give me the invention." She said firmly but without emotion.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the invention. "And I have your word that you won't hurt anyone in this town?"

"Yes, you have my word. Not like a vampire's word means anything." She said with the faintest hint of a smile crossing her lips.

"That's not true."

She let out a small laugh. "What Damon and Stefan? Sure Stefan is your boyfriend so I am sure he keeps his word. And Damon, well Damon is just so completely in love with you that he would do absolutely anything for you."

I immediately looked up at Damon not even worrying about if Stefan noticed or not. He met my gaze for a second before looking down. I noticed a small smirk on Alaric's face and wondered if he knew. I knew Damon cared about me more than just friends but when Isobel said he was in love with me…that was a bit of a shock. Not that I should take anything she says seriously but Damon's reaction told me that maybe I should.

While I was busy with my inner conversation Isobel grabbed the invention from my hand. "Thank you Elena." She said with a smile. "Katherine will be pleased." Isobel took a few steps back towards me. "Getting tangled in the Salvatore's lives is not a good idea." She said in a very low voice. And then she was gone, along with her two friends.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and walked over to Damon, Alaric, and Stefan.

"Well I think that could have gone a whole lot worse." I said with a small smile.

"Are you OK?" Stefan asked.

"Yea, I am fine. I am just glad it is over." We all walked back to Damon's car and got in. What Isobel said to me kept replaying in my mind. 'He is completely in love with you'. "Hey Damon, can you just drop me off at my house?" I asked as I clicked my seatbelt in.

"Absolutely Miss Gilbert." He responded.

Although there were four of us in the car the car ride to my house was relatively quiet. When Damon pulled up to my house I gave Stefan a quick kiss, said goodbye to them all and made my way in the house and up to my room.

I took off my jacket and tossed it on the bed and was about to head into the bathroom to change but stopped when I saw a white envelope sticking out of one of my jacket pockets. I sat on my bed and pulled it out. My name was written on the front of the envelope in a fancy handwriting. I opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside.

_Elena,_

_I know all about your night, or should I say nights at the waterfall. I decided to let you know in a letter so I wouldn't complicate anyone's relationship…yet. Play nice or I won't give you that courtesy next time._

_Sincerely,_

_You're Mother._

I read the letter at least three times before placing it on my bed. What did _'play nice'_ mean? Whatever it meant I assumed we hadn't heard the last of Isobel. I quickly went into the bathroom and threw on my black shorts and purple tank that were in there. When I came out I grabbed my phone. I figured Damon should know that Isobel knows about our outings. I opened a new text message and typed. _'Are you busy?' _I selected Damon's name and hit send.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews on chapter 15. So I have decided to post some pictures in my profile to go along with this story, right now there is a picture of the waterfall and a picture of the cave. I have a bunch ready to post of Damon's room so those will go up in a few chapters (I will let you know in a A/N when I post them.) So go check out the first two pictures (they will all be at the end of my profile)! ENJOY chapter 16!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**I read the letter at least three times before placing it on my bed. What did 'play nice' mean? Whatever it meant I assumed we hadn't heard the last of Isobel. I quickly went into the bathroom and threw on my black shorts and purple tank that were in there. When I came out I grabbed my phone. I figured Damon should know that Isobel knows about our outings. I opened a new text message and typed. 'Are you busy?' I selected Damon's name and hit send.**_

**Chapter 16**

I let out a sigh, climbed into bed and leaned against the headboard. I held my phone in my hands and starred at it. I wondered if he was on his way to pick up another woman at a bar or if Mandy was already at the house waiting for him to return. I shook the ideas and thoughts out of my head and just then my phone vibrated with a new message. 'Miss me already?' the message said. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I hit reply and typed. 'There was a note from Isobel in my pocket…I think you might want to read it!' A few seconds later my phone buzzed again. 'I will be over in a little while.' For some reason after reading that my face fell a little and I got a tight feeling in my chest. In the past he would just show up…not even bother with a second text. I placed my phone on my night stand and shut my light off before getting comfortable in my bed. I tried my best not to let my mind wander, I mean honestly it was none of my business what he was doing and I shouldn't expect him to drop everything he is doing when I text him…even if he did in the past.

I had every intention on laying in bed…awake to wait for him. But somewhere along the line my eyes just didn't want to stay open any longer. I opened my eyes and I had no idea how long I had been out for. I grabbed my cell phone and it was 1 AM. It had been three hours since I texted Damon. I was sure if he came and I was asleep he would have woken me up so he could read the letter. I thought about calling him but decided against it since I didn't really feel like hearing why he never showed up. I tossed the blankets off me and headed into the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom and Damon was sitting at the edge of my bed. "This is your idea of a little while?" I asked in a nasty tone. I walked back over to my bed and got back in pulling the blankets back around me.

"Sorry, I…"

"Whatever, I don't need to hear what you and Mandy or whoever were doing. The note is on my dresser." I said nodding my head to wear I put the note. I layed myself down and closed my eyes before Damon could even respond.

"I was at the blood bank." He whispered in my ear. I jumped slightly; partly because his close presence surprised me and partly because I felt his lips graze my ear. I opened my eyes slowly and he was turned around making his way over to my dresser. "I have to go out of town so they don't get suspicious." I pulled myself up slightly so I was leaning on my elbow. I watched Damon as he read the short note Isobel had written me. "Son of a…" He trailed off as he looked up from the note.

"What do you think 'play nice' means? I asked in a soft voice.

"It means we haven't heard the last of her."

"Well, I'm not going to lie…that scares me." I said in a voice that probably would have gone unheard to human ears.

Damon was by my side in a second with his arm around me. "Hey don't worry, OK? Stefan, Alaric and I have done a pretty good job of keeping you safe so far, haven't we?"

I lifted my head to look at him and gave him a small smile. "Look I don't want to keep you. I'm fine."

"Keep me from what? What could possibly be more fun than hanging out here?" He asked as he made his way to the other side of my bed and plopped himself down on it. I said nothing. I sat myself up more so I was leaning against my headboard and just staring into space. "Is everything OK?" He asked turning his head toward me.

I was quiet for a few minutes. This whole situation was just way too complicated for me. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but I was. I took a breath in and turned to look at Damon. "Fine." I said trying my best to make him believe me. "So what are we supposed to do…you know about the letter?" I asked trying to take the subject off my feelings.

"Well, I guess we wait to see what she wants. She obviously wants something from you or else she wouldn't have written that note."

"Great." I sighed. "And what happens when she finds out the device is useless?"

"Elena, try not to worry." He said calmly. "We just have to wait to see what her next move is. I would kill her in a heartbeat if I thought it would help, but that would just give Katherine a reason to come here sooner and I am not sure that is a good idea."

"Sooner?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"I am pretty sure…sooner or later…Miss Pierce will make her appearance…or should I say re appearance in Mystic Falls." I didn't speak, I didn't move, I didn't sigh. But Damon immediately wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. I knew he heard me heart rate increase the second he said Katherine would most certainly return. "Hey, what did I say before?" He said as he gently rubbed small circles on my back. "I will protect you." He whispered.

I felt so safe. Not that I didn't know before that Damon would protect me; not only would he kill anyone to make sure I was safe but I was pretty sure he would risk his own life as well, but just being in his arms made me feel like nothing could happen.

It was wrong. I hated what I was doing to Stefan and I almost had made my mind up that I was going to end it with Stefan…until I saw Mandy. In that moment I realized that Damon wasn't really the relationship type and I definitely wasn't the casual dater type so I was so sure it wouldn't work out, no matter how bad I wanted it.

I sunk down lower on the bed and rested my head on Damon's chest. He pulled me in tighter and I let myself drift off to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning and the first thing I saw was Damon's hand. It was resting a few inches from my face on his chest. I turned my head up to look at him and he was awake staring at me.

"Well, this is a surprise. Usually you are gone when I wake up." I said with a small smile.

"You seemed mad at me last night. Just wanted to stick around and make sure we were good."

I turned my body so I had a better view of his face. "I'm not mad." I simply said not wanting to elaborate on the subject.

"OK. Well, I guess I will head out. I am sure St. Stefan has something planned for you guys today, since our little crisis is solved…for now anyway. So I will let you get ready." He pressed his lips to my forehead and gave me a small kiss. "See you later."

Before I could respond he was gone. I tossed the blankets off of me and slowly made my way over to my dresser. I opened up my top draw and grabbed a black bra and black thong. Before closing the drawer I tossed the not Isobel had written me towards the back of the drawer. I went over to my closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a light weight green sweater. I sighed and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So I think this chapter may be a little shorter then what you have been getting from me but I hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to check out my profile for pictures of the Waterfall and the Cave…let me know what you think of the pictures when you review! **

**ENJOY THE NEW EPISODE OF TVD TOMORROW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – Hey guys, so thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! This is a pretty fast update huh? Lol But I had a dream about this chapter last night and it ended up pretty much writing itself. Sorry for all the Stefan in this chapter (was not a fan of having to write it lol…although I love Paul Wesley and I don't hate Stefan, I just don't like writing him!). ENJOY CHAPTER 17!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**Well, this is a surprise. Usually you are gone when I wake up." I said with a small smile.**_

"_**You seemed mad at me last night. Just wanted to stick around and make sure we were good."**_

_**I turned my body so I had a better view of his face. "I'm not mad." I simply said not wanting to elaborate on the subject.**_

"_**OK. Well, I guess I will head out. I am sure St. Stefan has something planned for you guys today, since our little crisis is solved…for now anyway. So I will let you get ready." He pressed his lips to my forehead and gave me a small kiss. "See you later."**_

_**Before I could respond he was gone. I tossed the blankets off of me and slowly made my way over to my dresser. I opened up my top draw and grabbed a black bra and black thong. Before closing the drawer I tossed the not Isobel had written me towards the back of the drawer. I went over to my closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a light weight green sweater. I sighed and headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead.**_

**Chapter 17**

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The house was quiet and seemed empty. I headed towards the coffee pot and started a fresh pot. I opened the cupboard, pulled out the strawberry flavored Pop-tarts and placed them in the toaster. When my coffee and Pop-tarts were done I went over to the table to sit and have breakfast. Not two minutes after I took my last sip of coffee there was a knock at the front door. I paced my empty coffee cup in the sink and then walked to the front door.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Good morning." Stefan said as he walked through the door. "I thought we could spend the day together…you know like two normal people who are dating." He said with a smile. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Sounds good. What did you have in mind?" I asked trying to sound excited about spending the day with him.

"Well there is a carnival a few towns over. I thought we could check it out then maybe go out for a nice dinner tonight."

"Great." I said.

We walked out of the house and headed towards my car.

The carnival was great. Stefan seemed like he was genuinely having a good time and not just going through the motions for me. It was nice to have a day where we didn't have to worry about who in town would be the next victim of whatever supernatural thing was threatening us. Stefan won me a purple and blue teddy bear at the thing where you hit the base with the large hammer to ring the bell; I never know what to call it. We rode the Ferris Wheel and a few of the other rides. After a while we both decided we had enough of the carnival so we headed back to my car.

"Did you have fun?" Stefan asked as he opened my door.

"It was great. I felt like a normal person today." I said

Stefan leaned in and kissed my lips. "I am glad. I hate that you have to get caught up in all this supernatural crap."

We arrived back at my house. I grabbed my teddy bear from the back seat and walked up the porch steps.

"So what time should I be ready for dinner?" I asked.

"I will come pick you up at 5:30; the restaurant is a ways away so we will need extra time to get there. And dress up…it's fancy."

"OK I will be ready." I smiled.

Stefan gave me another simple kiss before disappearing, I walked up to my room and plopped myself down on my bed. I reached over to my nightstand and pulled my diary out from the draw.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back from a carnival with Stefan. It was a great day; I actually felt like a normal 17 year old girl out with her boyfriend. But…Damon was on my mind all day. I know it is not fair to Stefan …so…I decided I am going to break up with him tonight. This doesn't mean I will run to Damon, I honestly don't think he wants any kind of serious relationship…even if what Isobel said is true, I can't see him changing his lifestyle of bars and women to be in a relationship. I dread having to break up with Stefan. The last thing I want to do is hurt his feelings…especially after the great day he planned today. But I have no choice._

I closed my diary and tossed it back in the draw.

It was 5:15 and Stefan would be here soon. My makeup was done. Since Stefan said it was fancy I picked out my red sparkly dress with a deep V-neck. After I put my dress on I grabbed my black wristlet and put on my black heels. I was nervous; I had no idea when I would work up the courage to tell Stefan I wanted to break up. I decided to get through the dinner and tell him at the end of the night. I wanted one last good memory of us before I destroyed everything. After I buckled my left shoe the doorbell rang. I walked downstairs to answer it as Jenna was coming out of the kitchen.

"Wow, you look great." She said.

"Thanks. Stefan's taking me to some fancy restaurant for dinner."

Jenna smiled and turned to go back in the kitchen. "Have fun."

I sighed and opened the door. Stefan was standing there in back dress pants and a really dark red dress shirt. He was holding a single red rose.

"You look amazing." He said handing me the rose.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

We headed to my car; Stefan drove since I had no idea where we were going, and drove to the restaurant. It was going to be hard to get through this dinner. I wanted to remain friends and I hoped that he wouldn't be mad that I waited till the night was over to end things.

The restaurant was beautiful. There were candles scattered everywhere and they had live music playing, I ordered the chicken parmesan and Stefan ordered a steak. Dinner was amazing. I don't know how Stefan found out about this place but I made a mental note that returning was a definite must. After Stefan paid the bill we left. Part of me thought I should maybe have chipped I didn't want him to think I was trying to get a free meal out of him.

We were back in Mystic Falls and Stefan turned to look at me. "Would you like to come over and spend the night?" He asked.

"Um, no I am really tired I think I will just go home."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "Are you OK? You have seemed…distant all day." He said as we drove closer to my house.

'Look Stefan please, don't be mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad?" He asked cutting me off.

"I wanted to have one last great day hanging out with you…" I trailed off and paused before continuing. "We need to break up Stefan." I said

"What? Why?" He asked confused as he tried to keep his attention on the road. I then realized it wasn't the best idea to tell him while he was driving.

"Stefan this just isn't what I want. I am sorry, I still care about you a lot…and I know that sounds like a line that people use all the time but it's the truth. I have been dreading hurting you all day." Stefan parked my car on the side of my house. "Do you want to talk?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I am just going to go home." He said. He got out of the car and was gone before I opened my door.

I sighed and slowly got out of my car. I had absolutely no erge to go inside my house so I walked in my back yard and layed down on the ground not caring about my how dirty my dress would get. I clasped my hands over my belly and looked up into the dark sky filled with stars. I blinked a few times and my vision became cloudy with tears; a few rolled down my cheek, smearing my eyeliner I'm sure.

"Hey." I head a familiar voice say.

I turned my head and Damon was standing about two feet from me with a almost sad expression on his face.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N – A picture of Elena's dress is in my profile, go check it out! Don't count on the next chapter being up as fast but I promise I will try my best to get it up quickly…I know leaving off on a cliffhanger sucks lol **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Yup I officially suck…I am so sorry it has taken forever for this chapter! I just for some reason couldn't get into writing! Anyway enjoy Chapter 18!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

"_**Stefan this just isn't what I want. I am sorry, I still care about you a lot…and I know that sounds like a line that people use all the time but it's the truth. I have been dreading hurting you all day." Stefan parked my car on the side of my house. "Do you want to talk?" I asked in a soft voice.**_

"_**I am just going to go home." He said. He got out of the car and was gone before I opened my door.**_

_**I sighed and slowly got out of my car. I had absolutely no urge to go inside my house so I walked in my back yard and layed down on the ground not caring about my how dirty my dress would get. I clasped my hands over my belly and looked up into the dark sky filled with stars. I blinked a few times and my vision became cloudy with tears; a few rolled down my cheek, smearing my eyeliner I'm sure. **_

"_**Hey." I head a familiar voice say.**_

_**I turned my head and Damon was standing about two feet from me with an almost sad expression on his face.**_

**Chapter 18**

"Hey." I said quietly. I turned my head back to the dark sky.

I felt Damon lay a few inches from me. "So do you have any thoughts as to why Stefan was in the mood he was in when he returned from your fancy date?" He asked.

I turned my head towards him; he was looking up at the star filled sky like I was before.

"I broke up with him." I said as I turned my head back to the sky.

Damon was quiet for a while he turned himself on his side so he was looking right at me. "Are you OK?" He asked in his most serious voice.

I sucked in both my top and bottom lip trying to hold back tears. I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head no.

Damon sat up, grabbed my arm and gently pulled on it. "Come here." He said softly.

I slowly sat up; trying my hardest to hold back the tears. I wrapped my arms around Damon and buried my head into his shoulder. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the hurt look on Stefan's face. I hated that I caused him so much pain.

After a while of just sitting there letting Damon hold me I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him. "I think I am going to head inside." Damon was standing before I could blink and he had his hand out to help me up. "Are you going to stay a while?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"If you want me to." I smiled and nodded as we headed towards the back door. "I will meet you upstairs then." He lightly grabbed my arm to stop me from walking then leaned in and whispered "You look beautiful tonight." Then he was gone.

I smiled to myself before heading inside. I made my way up the stairs a quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake Jenna or Jeremy. When I entered my room Damon was sitting on my window seat. Without a word I made my way over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank to change into.

"I'll be right back." I said as I held up my pajamas in his direction.

I closed the bathroom door and tossed my pajamas on the top of the toilet seat. I turned on a mixture of hot and called water and while I let the water reach my desired temperature I slid my dress off. I washed my face and threw my hair up in a pony-tail. I look off my shoes, bra and underwear and slid into my pajamas.

I walked out of the bathroom and tossed my dress over the arm of my chair.

"Cute PJ's." Damon said with a smirk. I let a small smile cross my face as I made my way to my bed. I pulled back the blanket and plopped myself down letting out a sigh. Damon came and sat at the edge of the bed and looked at me with his serious face. "Do you need something?"

"No, I will be fine." I said as I moved around to make myself more comfortable.

"Are you sure. Maybe some ice cream…chocolate…various other Junk foods." He paused and smirked. "Or maybe just a friend to let out all of your sexual frustration on?"

I laughed; although the thought of sex with Damon was very…intriguing, but not when he was with some random women the night before. "Thanks for being here for me." I said softly dropping my gaze from his eyes.

"Hey, I am here for whatever you need me for…and I do mean whatever…" He said saving his smirk for that last comment.

Just then my cell phone started to ring. I reached over to my night stand and looked at the caller ID. "It's Stefan." I said out loud. "Hello." I said after hitting the answer button.

Hey, Elena. Look I am sorry to bother you but I was wondering if we could meet tomorrow morning to talk."

"Stefan…" I began but he cut me off.

"Look, Isobel just left here. I just need to talk to you."

I took a deep breath in. "OK come by around nine."

"OK."

The line went dead but I kept the phone near my ear for a few seconds longer. I tossed my phone back on the night stand and turned to look at Damon.

"Do you think Isobel told him about when we were at the cave?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't know. But I don't think she would have written that letter if she was just going to come out and tell him."

"Well I guess I will find out tomorrow. I already broke his heart tonight…I just hate for him to hurt anymore." I slid myself down on the bed and pulled the blankets up closer to me. Damon made himself comfortable besides me but leaned against the headboard. "Can you get the light?" I asked as I turned my body so I was facing his direction.

"Can I ask you a question?" Damon said after turning the light off.

"Go ahead." I simply said.

"Why did you break up with Stefan?"

"I talked to you about the reasons I wasn't happy with him."

"I know but you haven't been happy…it just seemed sudden."

"It wasn't." I paused. "He treated me like a child. Not an equal. When I would try to…take things further, he turned into a back to school special. I would like to be able to have sex with who I am dating…if I want to."

"I did tell you I was available for fulfilling those needs."

I let out a soft giggle. "You did, but I don't think you would have done that to Stefan." It was quiet between us for a few seconds. "Goodnight Damon."

"Sweet dreams." Damon said as he lightly swept a few loose strands of hair from my face.

"You know you look really cute when you sleep."

My eyes shot opened and I jumped slightly. "God Damon! Must you insist on scaring me to death when you wake me up?" I said as I hit his arm playfully.

"Well…there are a few ways I could wake you up that are much more fun." He said with a smirk.

**OK PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER BUT I AM ABOUT TO LEAVE WORK AND I DIDN'T WANT TO WAIT UNTIL MONDAY TO FINISHE THE CHAPTER THAT I STARTED SINCE YOU WAITED LONG ENOUGH! I PROMISE I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICKER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vampire Soulmate** – Thanks for all the reviews and making me get back into this story!

**OK so here is a quick summary…hopefully It will refresh your minds…**

_Elena broke up with Stefan because he was treating her like a child (they have not had sex yet.) Bonnie dispelled "the device" and they gave it to Isobel. Damon and Elena continue to get closer as they discuss most everything. Elena gets a little jealous when she sees Damon with one if his one-nighters. Isobel went to see Stefan right after him and Elena broke up. He called Elena and said that he needed to talk to her the next morning about something important. *Damon and Elena are NOT together…yet. She is still uncomfortable with the fact that he is still hooking up with random women, though she would never tell him that.*_

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_You know you look really cute when you sleep."_

_My eyes shot opened and I jumped slightly. "God Damon! Must you insist on scaring me to death when you wake me up?" I said as I hit his arm playfully._

_"Well…there are a few ways I could wake you up that are much more fun." He said with a smirk._

**Chapter 19**

I giggled at his comment. "I should probably get ready, Stefan will be here soon." I said looking over at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"Right, well I should probably leave then." Damon said as he got up out of bed.

"Damon, wait. What is this?" I asked staring at him.

"What's what?" He asked confused."

"I mean we are friends. You shouldn't have to leave when Stefan is coming over. I mean it's a little weird, it's not like we are having some kind of affair." I said with a half laugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. "I am going to take a quick shower, I'll be out in a few minutes."

I turned on the shower and took off my pajamas while the water warmed up. After my shower I wrapped a towel around my body, blew dry my hair, and put a little makeup on. After getting dressed I came out of the bathroom and into my room to find Damon still laying in my bed with his eyes closed.

I knew deep down I wouldn't be able to scare him but that really wasn't going to stop me from trying. I crept as slowly and softly as I could over to the bed and slowly got in. I made my way over to Damon and leaned in above him with my nose inches from his.

"Well you look comfortable." I said a little louder than my normal speaking voice.

A smile appeared across Damon's lips and before I could move he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Mmmm." He whispered in my ear. "I am _very_ comfortable." He took a deep breath in. "You smell delicious."

"Well it is time to get up." I said pushing myself off him. It took a lot to pretend that I didn't want to continue our time in bed. "Stefan will be here any second." Damon sat up slowly and I made my way to the door. "I will meet you downstairs."

Just as I sat on the couch the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and felt Damon behind me. I didn't bother looking back I just continued towards the door.

"Hey." Stefan said. He looked over to Damon and then back at me with a confused expression.

"Hi Stefan." I said as I stepped aside to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at Damon.

"I just came over to hang out with Elena." Damon said casually as he went to sit on the couch.

"So what happened with Isobel last night?" I asked looking at Stefan.

He was quiet for a few minutes and was just staring at the back of Damon's head. He finally turned towards me and started. "Well when I went home last night she was their waiting for me. She said that she had spoken to Katherine and told her she had gotten the device from us and she was ready to meet up to give it to her. Isobel said that Katherine requested…more like demanded that I come with her."

"What? Why?" I asked getting nervous. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Damon had stood up and turned to face me and Stefan.

"I don't know. And neither does Isobel…at least that is what she said. But if I refuse she said Katherine would just show up here and that is the last thing we want to happen."

"When are you supposed to leave?" Damon asked in a serious tone.

"I have to meet her outside the grill in about twenty minutes." Stefan replied.

"Stefan I don't think this is such…"

Stefan cut me off. "I don't have a choice Elena." He said in a little bit of a nasty tone.

I was a little taken back by his tone but figuring what happened last night he probably wasn't in the mood to talk to me let come over to my house.

"Fine." I said quietly.

"Damon." He said turning towards his brother. "Can I talk to you outside?" Damon walked towards the door and headed outside with Stefan behind him. "Bye Elena." He said before closing the door behind him.

I sat myself on the couch and waited for Damon to come back inside. A few minutes later he walked through the door and sat next to me on the couch.

"What did he want?" I asked turning towards him.

"He wanted me to tell you not to worry and to just relax and let me please you in all the ways that he couldn't." He said with a smirk. I slapped his arm and gave him an aggravated face. "Really Elena he just wants me to watch out for you while he is away." He paused. "I swear!"

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"If it were anyone other than Stefan I would say yes…but Katherine really loved him." He said softly. So, since baby brother is away why don't we have our sleepover at my house tonight. My bed is a whole lot more comfortable than yours."

"I don't know Damon." I said quietly.

"Come on. I will even make you dinner."

I looked over at Damon with an odd expression. "You can cook?"

"Obviously." He said.

"OK." I said.

Damon stood up and headed for the door. "OK I will come pick you up around 7." And before I knew it he was gone.

Since I had the rest of the day to kill I thought I would get caught up on some homework. After my homework was done I thought I would clean up a bit for Aunt Jenna. I looked at the clock and it was 6:15 so I went up to my room and grabbed a duffle bag from my closet.

I grabbed a bra, panties, and socks from my underwear draw and tossed them in the bag. I grabbed my pajama shorts and tank and threw those in as well. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my makeup bag and toothbrush. When I came out of the bathroom Damon was sitting on my window seat.

"Ready? He asked.

I tossed my bathroom stuff into my bag and went to my closet to grab some jeans and a shirt. "Yup." I said as I stuffed the last things in my bag.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! It felt good to finally update and I am so glad you guys are still reading…it means a lot to me!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_I grabbed a bra, panties, and socks from my underwear draw and tossed them in the bag. I grabbed my pajama shorts and tank and threw those in as well. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my makeup bag and toothbrush. When I came out of the bathroom Damon was sitting on my window seat._

_"Ready? He asked._

_I tossed my bathroom stuff into my bag and went to my closet to grab some jeans and a shirt. "Yup." I said as I stuffed the last things in my bag._

**Chapter 20**

Damon walked over to my bed and picked up my duffle bag. We both headed downstairs and out the front door towards his car. Damon opened the passenger door and tossed my duffle bag in the back seat then stepped aside so I could get in. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. I felt weird…almost nervous. I didn't really understand why; Damon had spent the night at my house many times. Really it was just a different room and a different bed. It was still the same two people. Then I realized that I had never seen Damon's room before, but that was a stupid reason to be nervous.

"Are you OK?" Damon asked.

I didn't even realize he had gotten into the car. "Yea, I am fine." I said with a small smile.

Then I began thinking about Mandy, and all the other girls that have been in his bed before and since. I really wasn't feeling sleeping in the same bed they have. This simple sleepover was becoming more and more complicated.

After a little while we pulled up in front of the Salvatore place.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked as he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Starved." I said. "What is for dinner?"

"You will see." He said as he got out of the car.

We walked in the house and I could smell the delicious past sauce.

"Oh my god it smells amazing." I said.

Damon dropped my duffle bag at the bottom of the staircase and started to walk in the kitchen. "Thank you. You sit down I will bring you your food, it shouldn't be much longer."

I smiled and walked towards the dining area that was open to the kitchen. Damon had it all set already with two candles in the middle of the table, a bottle of wine in an ice bucket, silverware and wine glasses.

After a few minutes Damon came over to the table with two plates. "Damon you didn't have to go to all this trouble." I said gesturing towards the table.

"No trouble." He said as he placed the plate down in front of me; Chicken Parmesan and Spaghetti, one of my favorite meals.

"It looks delicious." I said enjoying the aroma of the Italian dish. Damon opened the wine bottle and poured us both a full glass. I took my first bite. It was absolutely amazing! "Oh my god Damon!"

"Yea I have heard that before." He said with a smirk.

I lightly slapped his arm. "Damon this is incredible, the best chicken parm I have ever had! Where did you learn to cook?"

"Italy, of course." For a second I had forgotten that he had been around for over a hundred years and probably learned to do many things well. The rest of the dinner went pretty quietly. "You are very quiet." Damon pointed out.

"Well you shouldn't have made such a delicious meal." I said with a big smile.

"I hope you saved room for dessert."

"Dessert?"

"Yea, well it is nothing too fancy. Come on I will take you upstairs and you can take a bath while I clean up and get dessert ready."

"You have a bathtub." I said trying to hold back the chuckle.

Damon didn't respond. I followed him out of the kitchen, he grabbed my duffle bag then we both made out way up the stairs and to the right down the hall to the last door. He opened it and walked in with me behind him. "So this is my room." He said. "The bathroom is there." He said pointing to the open doorway on the right.

"Uh there is no bathroom door?" I asked confused.

"Didn't ever really see the need for one." He said smirking. I made a face. "Don't worry I will be downstairs and I will knock before I come back in." I raised both my eyebrows indicating that I didn't believe him. "Elena, back in my day I was quiet the gentleman." He said smiling. He turned to leave and said "Towels are in the bathroom closet" before closing the door to his room.

I unzipped my bag and pulled out my shorts and top then walked into his amazing bathroom. I turned on the hot water for the tub and went to the closet to grab a towel. When I opened the closet I noticed some cucumber melon bubble bath that looked brand new so I grabbed that as well and poured some into the bath.

I piled my hair on top of my head and peeled off all of my clothes and underwear. I felt very odd undressing when there was no door on the bathroom. Once the tub was filled I shut the water off and stepped in slowly.

After a while of soaking there was a knock at the door. I heard it open slowly just a bit.

"Are you decent?" Damon called out.

"It's OK you can come in. I am pretty much covered with bubbles." I said half laughing.

I heard the door open a little more and before I knew it Damon was just inside the bathroom doorway.

"I see you stole some of my bubble bath."

"This is your bubble bath?" I asked keeping my head back and eyes closed.

"Well who's else would it be? It's not like I invite Stefan to my room to take baths."

"I just figured it was one of your…lady _friends_."

"The only person other than me who has taken a bath in this tub is in it now." He said. I could tell he was walking closer by his voice. "Sit up a little." He said quieter. "I will rub your shoulders a little bit."

I sat up just enough for Damon to get his hands between me and the tub then I settled back down and leaned my head back against the edge of the tub, keeping my eyes closed.

"Mmmmm." Damon's hands felt amazing on my body. "So, what did you take a massage class in the past 145 years?"

"Nope." I felt his breath near my ear. "I am just _that_ good." He whispered. Damon massaged me a little more and we were both quiet. "I am going to go grab dessert. Take your time."

When I opened my eyes he was gone. I felt goose bumps appear all over my body. I didn't know if they were from my massage or if the water was just starting to cool down. I slowly stood up and stepped out of the tub. I grabbed the towel I had taken earlier and dried myself off before slipping on my pajamas. I pulled the elastic from the top of my head and let my hair fall.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**NEXT CHAPTER – SLEEPOVER IN DAMON'S BED…WHO IS UP FOR THAT? HAHA**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N ~ Hi everyone. So I am back and I am hoping I don't have anymore "writers block" phases. **

**Story Recap:**

_**Elena broke up with Stefan because he was treating her like a child (they have not had sex yet.) Bonnie dispelled "the device" and they gave it to Isobel. Damon and Elena continue to get closer as they discuss most everything. Elena gets a little jealous when she sees Damon with one if his one-nighters. Isobel went to see Stefan right after him and Elena broke up. He called Elena and said that he needed to talk to her the next morning about something important. *Damon and Elena are NOT together…yet. She is still uncomfortable with the fact that he is still hooking up with random women, though she would never tell him that. Elena is sleeping at Damon's house tonight, he made her dinner, she had a bubble bath in his bathtub and he gave her a small massage (and was a perfect gentlemen about it!) Now they are getting ready for dessert!**_

_**Chapter 21**_

I slowly walked over to Damon's bed; looking around his room and taking everything in. His room was…nice. Not too much clutter everywhere. The total opposite of Stefan; Stefan had everything he had collected over his lifetime in his room. Damon's bed was big…a king size I am sure He had white sheets and a white comforter, that surprised me I was kind of expecting red or black silk sheets. I smiled to myself. I pulled back the blankets and sat on the bed before throwing the blankets over my legs. The comforter was one of those puffy soft types that made you feel all cozy, warm and safe when you pulled it around your body.

There was a knock at the door and my head shot up towards it.

"Dessert is served." Damon called from behind the door.

I smiled. "Come on in." I called out. Damon really was quite the gentalman.

Damon walked in carrying two bowls with a spoon in each.

"So I didn't know what kind you liked." He said sitting on the bed. So there are two kinds in each bowl. Chocolate and Strawberry.' He said holding up one bowl. "And Rocky Road and Peanutbutter Cup." He said holding up another.

I grabbed one bowl and he swung his legs onto the bed and leand against the head of the bed.

"It doesn't matter, I like it all." I said as I took a small bite of the Strawberry.

"So did you have a nice bath?" Damon asked as he shoved a spoonful of Rocky Road in his mouth.

"It was great. Thanks for letting me borrow your tub" I said smiling.

Damon reached over and took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream out of my bowl. "Not a problem" I scootched closer to Damon and scooped up some of the Peanutbutter cup ice cream that was in his bowl. "Hey." Damon said lightly tapping my hand. "You have your own bowl." He said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"You just did the same thing."

"That is completely difrent." He said with his usual smirk.

"It is the exact same Damon. Come on just a taste." I said looking at him sweetly. I put my spoon in his bowl and scooped out a large scoop of the peanutbutter cup ice cream before shoving it in my mouth. "Mmmmmmm." I said as the delicious ice cream melted down my throat.

"Just a taste, huh?" It was quiet for a few minutes. "Something on your mind?" Damon asked.

I let out a small sigh. "Are you worried about what Isobel and Katherine have in store for Stefan?" I couldn't help but feel awful. I broke up with Stefan and then he willingly went with Isobel so Katherine wouldn't come here.

"Nope." He said making the 'p' sound pop on his lips.

"You seem pretty confident in that answer." I said creasing my brow. Of course I wasn't surprised Damon seemed confident in everything he did.

"Katherine is in love with Stefan. I guess I always knew it was him that she really loved…just didn't want to admit it." He paused and looked at his bowl of ice cream while he was scooping some out. "Katherine loves him, she won't hurt him."

"I just hope she doesn't come here." I tried to hold back the tiny shiver that ran through my body but I was unsucessful. "It just freaks me out that we look exactly the same."

Damon turned slightly to look at me. "Hey, even if she does come, she won't get within a mile of you." He promised. I gave him a half smile before looking back down at my bowl of ice cream. "OK. Enough with the heavy talk, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yea, sure." I said laying back into the bed a bit more.

***PLEASE REVIEW. SHORT CHAPTER…I KNOW BUT I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE (AND I WON'T MAKE YOU WAIT FOREVER!).***

**AS MY LITTLE "I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG", THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW I WILL WRITE A ONE-SHOT FOR YOU. PICK A THEME AND EITHER LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW OR SEND ME A MESSAGE WITH THE INFO! AND I WILL HAVE IT PUBLISHED ON HERE ASAP! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"So what are we watching?" I asked Damon.

Damon placed his bowl of ice cream on his nightstand and walked over to his DVD player. "Well we will start with 'It's Complicated' and then we will move onto 'Blood Night'." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh. Seriously Damon? You know I am not a huge fan of horror movies." I said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Fine we will watch 'Red Riding Hood' after Meryl Streep."

"OK." I said

"Then…we will watch 'Blood Night'."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Fine." I said scooping up another spoonful of ice cream. "But you owe me."

Damon walked back over to the bed and plopped himself down. "I am indebted to you for life Miss Elena." He said with a genuine smile.

"Good to know."

Damon grabbed his bowl of ice cream off his night stand. "I will even let you share _my_ ice cream." He said leaning his bowl in my direction.

"Well thank you." I said as I scooped up the last of his Rocky Road.

"Ah of course you pick the last bit of my favorite kind."

I put half the spoon in my mouth and ate about half the ice cream. "I guess I will share." Then I spoon fed Damon the rest. I felt like it was in slow motion the way his lips made their way up the cold spoon.

"Mmmmm. Tastes even better when _you_ feed it to me." Damon said with a smirk.

Damon dug his spoon into my bowl to get a spoonful of Chocolate and brought it in front of my lips. I looked at him then back at the spoon before leaning forward and covering it with my mouth, "Yummy." I said. Damon continued to eat from my bowl. "Well I think I am done…I am starting to get cold. I was about to put my bowl on the night stand on my side of the bed but Damon stopped me.

"I'll take it." He said grabbing the bowl from me. "I will be back in a few minutes." He said before he quickly disapeared. I pulled the blankets closer to me; the ice cream definitly made me cold.

When Damon came back he was shirtless and wearing some loose fitting black sweatpants or pajama pants that sat low on his waist.

"Ready to start the movie?" He asked as he climbed back into his bed and swung the blankets over his legs.

"Yup." I replied as I slid myself further into the bed and got more comfortable.

We finished 'It's Complicated'. Damon got out of bed and walked over to his DVD player to put on the next movie. He bent down to put the DVD in and I couldn't help but stare at his backside…longer then I probably should have.

Damon walked back over to his bed and got in. I pulled the blankets to me a little more.

"Are you cold?"

"A little. That ice cream did a number on my body temperature." I said with a small smile.

"Well, then come over here beautiful." Damon said with a smirk.

I scooted over towards his warm body and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I think you are going to love this movie." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"A movie about wolves…oh yea why wouldn't I." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Damons hand moved from my shoulders to the middle of my back by the time we finished watching 'Red Riding Hood'. I was OK with that… I never feel safer then I did when I was with Damon…so I was more then OK with that.

"See wasn't that an awesome movie?" I asked looking up at him.

"It was…OK…I guess. Now it is time to watch the really good movie." Damon said sounding extra excited about the last part.

"Uhhh." I complained.

Damon made his way back over to the DVD player to put on the movie he had been waiting to watch. "Why do you hate scary movies so much?" Damon asked.

"They give me nightmares." I answered.

"Well." He said walking back over to his bed. "You are sleeping here tonight. Do you feel safe with me?" He asked as he got into bed.

"Of course." I answered without hesatation.

"Then you've got nuthin' to worry about."

Damon got settled into bed and pulled me towards him. I moved myself around a little to get comfortable against him. The movie began and I took a deep breath in and then let it out in the form of a small sigh.

About forty minutes into the movie it was already getting extremley scary. I scooted over even closer to Damon and put my arm on his chest.

"God the movie isn't even half over yet and I am already scared to death." I said as I burried my head into Damon's chest.

"So I guess I shouldn't ask you to go grab me a drink from the basement." Damon said with a smirk.

I lightly slapped him. "No. And don't even think about leaving me here."

The movie ended and I was relieved. Although watching a scary movie with Damon was not as bad as watching it alone.

"So you want to go shut off the lights?" He asked.

"No, I am cold." I said moving away from him so he could get up.

"Your still cold." He asked as he got up shut the lights off and was getting back into bed at vampire speed. "Come here." He said as he pulled me in towards his chest and drapped his arm over my stomach.

I turned arounbd to face Damon. "So I guess the movie wasn't that bad." I said in a quiet voice.

"I knew you would like watching scary movies with your…" He paused to think of a name for what he is.

"Gurdian Angel." I said softly looking in his beautiful eyes.

He rubbed his thumb on my cheek. "Well aren't you two all cozy."

I jumped and Damon sat right up. "Isobel." He hissed.

My heart began to race, Damon must have noticed because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Calm down Damon. I just wanted to let you know I am back in town for a little while."

"Why?" Damon asked in the same tone as earlier.

"Katherine wanted me to keep an eye on Elena."

"Why?" Damon asked with more of a confused tone.

"Damon." Isobel said in a condescending tone. "You don't need to worry about that."

Before I could blink she was gone.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

**OK THERE IS YOUR CHAPTER 22. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **


End file.
